


First Class

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:03:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh." Sephiroth hung his head and scuffed his boot over the floor, Genesis tended to forget that he was only sixteen, the same age as himself. He was so intelligent it was sometimes confusing, he never acted like a normal teenager. Then again, he hadn't had anything close to a normal upbringing.</p><p>Genesis acted on an impulse, he reached out and touched Sephiroth's arm. He looked up, silver hair sliding over his shoulder as Genesis moved closer. Angeal was several years older than both of them, it was only natural that Sephiroth would come to Genesis with these kinds of issues. They were of an age. "It's ok." Genesis said quietly. "I don't have much of a connection with my own parents so Angeal's mother sort of adopted me, that's how we ended up friends. It takes time to form bonds but you're not doing so badly." He smiled and saw the same expression flicker across Sephiroth's face. Genesis leaned even closer, again his impulses moving his body without prior permission from his brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Start

**Author's Note:**

> The ages I have put them at are as accurate as I can make them; Zack is twenty three when he dies and when he goes to Gongaga he says that it has been 'ten years' since he left, making him thirteen when he left for Midgar. Going by that we know Angeal is the eldest at twenty five in Crisis Core (when Zack is seventeen), therefore he would have been twenty one when Zack first joined SOLDIER. In Crisis Core, as far as I can tell, Sephiroth is supposed to be twenty years old and the same age as Genesis...therefore in my story they're sixteen seeing as they're five years (or so) younger than Angeal. As for the fact that they're acting in general like adults, well, Sephiroth never has a proper childhood, there's no way I can see him ever having acted like a typical child and therefore he wouldn't act like your typical teenager. Genesis is very highly intelligent which makes him seem more adult than a normal sixteen year old, also seeing as Angeal's his bestie and obviously far older he likely would have tried to emulate him in as many respects as possible, as kids do. However when it comes to emotions and hormones, Genesis is like any other teenager; emotional and horny. Lol.

“I don't like him.”

“Genesis, you don't like anyone.” Angeal sighed heavily, they had just come from their initiation ceremony and had met their new First Class colleague, Sephiroth. Genesis had, at first, been eager to meet the man considering they were the same age but the second he had reached out a friendly hand Sephiroth had rejected it coldly. Since that moment Genesis had been fuming, being very vocal about it. They walked down one of the many corridors on the SOLDIER floor, heading back to their respective apartments. 

“He was so rude! I thought I was the epitome of respect and elegance and he just...just gave me that look! He looked at me like I was less than a shit stain on his boot!” Genesis ground his teeth together angrily, hands clenched into fists at his sides as he stormed at Angeal's side.

“He seemed ok to me, if a little distant. Maybe he'll warm up the more we work together?” Angeal suggested half heartedly, he knew that once Genesis took a disliking to someone it would take a lot to get him to change his mind. “My mother sent me an apple pie...you can come to my apartment if you like.”

Genesis froze, eyes brightening and a sudden smile flashing across his face. “Oh yes, I've always adored your mother's cooking!” He said eagerly and pushed past Angeal and barged straight into his apartment. “Has she mentioned anything about that money I sent back for her? After all I suspect she needed it for all those repair bills on your house.” He asked absently as he kicked off his boots at the door and strode into the small living room, he threw himself elegantly onto the sofa and spread his arms out, taking up enough room for two men.

“No. She sent it back.” Angeal replied, smiling a little as he slowly removed his heavy boots with a sigh of relief. It was nice to be able to take the weight off his feet for a while, after having to stand up for hours on end while the president made some long and boring speech about their talents and how he hoped they would work hard in the future as First Class SOLDIER's. “She said that there was no need for you to waste your money on her and our old house. And she's right. We don't need your charity.” Angeal frowned a little, unable to keep the tiny hint of bitterness out of his voice as he pushed Genesis over and sat down at his side. 

Genesis, ignoring Angeal's surly manner, waved away the statement with an airy hand. “Angeal, I have enough money to buy the whole of Banora ten times over, on top of that I'm now on a First Class wage...I can spare a little for repairs on a house. You're being ridiculous.” He smirked suddenly and leaned forward. “And anyway, I've already arranged it. My father is sending around some repair men to help secure the foundations and we're doing it for free. So don't get all uptight about it, its done and there's nothing you or your mother can do about it.”

Angeal was unable to hide the flush on his face and he glowered at his friend. “As I said, we do not need charity, Genesis.” He growled and stood up, he walked away towards the kitchen but to his annoyance Genesis followed.

“It's not charity, it's me helping out a friend. There's a complete difference. And-hey, is that the pie? It looks good.” Genesis moved over to the neatly packaged pie and stared into the clear dish it was in. He licked his lips and made to open the lid but Angeal grabbed his hand and stopped him.

“Keep your grubby hands off and go and sit down.” Angeal muttered, pushing him gently away and ignoring Genesis' whine. He gently removed the pie from its dish and began cutting slices with a knife from the magnetic strips that ran along the wall above the work top. “Maybe I should give some to Sephiroth, as a gesture?”

“A gesture of what?” Genesis' head reappeared around the corner of the door, he was frowning darkly again. “He's an ass, Angeal. He doesn't deserve pie, especially pie as good as your mother's.”

Angeal chuckled as he handed Genesis a plate and a fork. “I'm sure he will warm to us. I heard that he doesn't have any friends or people around him his own age, if we give him a chance you could come to like him. I thought he was your hero?”

Genesis made a face and turned his back on Angeal as he returned to the living room and threw himself down once again on the sofa. “He was, before I actually met him. Mmm...” He sighed as he put a forkful of pie in his mouth and closed his eyes. “Tastes like home.” He sighed.

XXX

“Genesis...what on Gaia are you wearing?” Angeal stared in wide eyed shock at his best friend as he posed in front of the full length mirror on his bedroom wall.

“I had it specially made for me.” He replied, smirking as he looked at Angeal over his shoulder. “I think it looks damn good, don't you?”

“It's certainly...eye catching...” Angeal said slowly. “But not very practical. How are you going to cope if we're on a stealth mission? The enemy will see you from a mile off in that bright red colour.”

Genesis snorted. “I don't care. It makes a statement. It's impressive and intimidating at the same time.” He returned to studying his reflection. “And it matches my sword.”

Angeal eyed Genesis' sword which was sat on a stand near the bed, within easy reach. “Yes, it does. I don't get why you need to look impressive. The uniform is fine as it is.” He indicated his own dark uniform and Genesis sneered at it.

“It's so plain and boring, no one's going to be fleeing in terror of that.” He waved a dismissive hand at Angeal. “No. I prefer this.”

“It is unusual and very...you.”

“Thank you, you can be so sweet sometimes.” Genesis laughed, Angeal smiled and shook his head slowly.

“We've got to meet Lazard in his office for our next mission specs. Come on.”

“All right.” Genesis tugged at his new coat and followed Angeal out the room.

When they finally reached Lazard's office Genesis looked up and a frown crossed his face when he spotted Sephiroth there. The tall man was leaning against the wall, eyes closed as if he were dozing but he obviously wasn't because he seemed to sense Genesis' gaze and those eyes opened. Angeal fought a shiver, Sephiroth's eyes gave him the creeps. They were as green as Mako with pupils slit down the middle like a cats. They were almost demonic. It conjured up every frightening childhood story he had ever heard, it was unusual because SOLDIER normally ended up with blue eyes when they were infused with Mako but Sephiroth was different. Finally he shook himself mentally and strode over to Sephiroth, his hand extended. “We met the other day at our inauguration.” He said. “Angeal Hewley. This is my friend, Genesis Rhapsodos.”

Sephiroth took a moment to look down at Angeal's hand before he pushed himself away from the wall. “Sephiroth.” He replied coolly and briefly took Angeal's hand in his own. He gripped him almost so tightly it could have hurt, Angeal could feel the strength and sheer power coming off the man like a miasma. A grin spread across his face as they released each other, he saw the tiniest flicker of a smile on Sephiroth's face before it faded. Those slightly freaky eyes moved to Genesis and swept him before seeming to dismiss him again, Angeal grabbed Genesis' wrist to prevent him from launching himself at Sephiroth as anger flashed in his eyes. Sephiroth didn't seem to notice.

“Now that the introductions are over may I explain the mission?” Lazard said a tad impatiently. 

“Of course, sir.” Angeal said and stood by Genesis' side, acting as a buffer between him and Sephiroth.

“As I'm sure you're aware the negotiations in Wutai have gone sour yet again, they have refused point blank to have a Mako reactor anywhere in their country and so the president has finally been forced to reinstate hostilities.” Lazard looked at the three of them. “You three will be leading several teams into Wutai to try to force them into submission.”

Angeal shifted slightly, a frown on his face but Genesis touched his wrist with two fingers, assuring him of his presence and wordlessly communicating with him. 'Relax' the gesture said and Angeal forced himself to. He wasn't keen on the idea of forcing a country to take on something that they obviously didn't want, it seemed barbaric and dishonourable to him but on the other hand he had to follow orders. 

“The Wutaiians have an elite fighting force of their own, however, their strengths lie in covert operations and secret assassinations. Here you will have the advantage, despite being on enemy soil. We intend to try to subdue the Ninja's so that our own soldiers can move more easily without fear. Watch your backs, they are not to be underestimated.” He reached into his desk and withdrew a stack of papers, he pushed these over to Sephiroth who took them and flicked through them. “Here is the information given to us by the Turks we sent in when we first started to negotiate with them.”

“The president didn't trust them?” Angeal asked in surprise.

“Of course not.” Sephiroth said quietly. “There always needs to be a back up plan in case the first one fails, it's simple common sense.” He handed the papers to Angeal. “From this information I have to say that the president was correct to assume the first plan would fail and Wutai would break the ceasefire, our only option now is to use brute force. Godo obviously isn't interested in coming to a peaceful solution.”

It was the most Angeal and Genesis had ever heard Sephiroth say, Angeal arched an eyebrow before reviewing the Turks' information. The plan to place a reactor in Wutai was to ensure that the country remained bound to ShinRa's empire, it was a simple plan, use Mako as a lure to make their lives easier and then when they were totally reliant on ShinRa, put in place a governmental type system that was wholly controlled by the company. However, the people of Wutai hated the idea, they saw through it easily and their current leader, Godo Kisaragi, stopped any plan that ShinRa had tried, no matter how sneaky. 

“What I don't understand is why they're so stubborn about it? How is Mako a bad thing? So many people have benefited from it.” Genesis said loudly.

“It's not simply the reactor.” Angeal replied. “It's that they know the reactor would represent the loss of their freedoms, potentially their entire culture when ShinRa come in and take over. It's a subtle take over but a take over none the less. They're aware of what it would mean to become completely reliant on ShinRa and they're going to fight tooth and nail to ensure it doesn't happen like it has in other parts of the world.”

Genesis considered this then sighed. “I see.” He said and handed the briefing back to Lazard after scanning it himself. 

“The Helicopter is readying as we speak, the rest of the army will follow later. We want you all there first to clear the surrounding area and scout out Fort Tamblin. Do you understand?”

“Yes sir.” They chorused, all except Sephiroth.

XXX

“If I see one more of these stupid, weak little monsters I'm going to scream.” Genesis hissed after he had just dispatched yet another Razor Weed. He kicked the corpse of the strange creature out of frustration. 

“Genesis, calm down.” Angeal muttered, crouching to inspect the ground, a frown crossed his face and he looked up towards the towering mountains ahead of them. “There was a lot of people here not long before we arrived, you can see that they left in rather a hurry.” He waved his hand at the obvious boot marks still left in the soil. 

Sephiroth's gaze was on the sky, the sun was about to set and there was slight chill in the air. “We should set up base camp.” He said slowly, returning his eyes to Genesis and Angeal. “The rest of the army will be here tomorrow.”

“I can't believe they sent us here and expect us to set up our own camp.” Genesis grumbled.

“Typical rich boy, afraid of hard work.” Angeal replied, grinning to lessen the sting of his words. Genesis put on an offended attitude.

“I am rich and very important, Angeal. People like me do not set up our own tents. Now, chop chop, get on with it. I'm going to sit over here and admire my reflection in that pool of water.” He strode over to the indicated pool and sat beside it with a dramatic sigh.

Sephiroth watched this exchange curiously, blinking slowly as if he had never witnessed two people interacting before. “I don't understand.” He said quietly. “Why can't you set up a tent? What has money to do with it?”

Angeal chuckled. “Rich people tend to leave all the hard work to the poor people, like the President, he sends us out to do his dirty work because he doesn't have to.” Angeal shrugged. “We're only joking, any way.” He walked over to Genesis who was running fingers through his hair in an attempt to tame it after the fight. “Get up, we need to get started before night falls or you'll be sleeping out under the stars.” He kicked him in the thigh and Genesis glared at him.

“The president sends us here because he is incapable of fighting.” Sephiroth said suddenly. “Not because he has more money.”

“Yeah...that was a bad example.” Angeal frowned and considered a moment. “Imagine someone who's so rich they don't have to work, they tend to employ people who have no choice but to work; to do their dirty jobs like cleaning and stuff. Genesis is rich enough that he doesn't need to work and so he's playing on that fact to try to get us to do it for him.”

Sephiroth shook his head slowly, silver hair sliding over his shoulder. “I'm not sure I understand completely. Your interactions are...strange...” He turned away and ended the conversation as abruptly as it had begun, he moved to the piles of equipment and began sorting through it. His sword was impaled in the ground nearby. Angeal was impressed by that sword, Masamune, it was seven feet long and sharp enough to cut through bone, strong enough to slice right through metal. It was a beautiful yet elegant weapon and Sephiroth wielded it like it was an extension of himself. He was truly an impressive man. Having been talking to him more frequently on the journey over, he had realised that despite Sephiroth's militaristic expertise, he was utterly clueless when it came to interacting with other human beings. He was cold and distant, but Angeal could sense a deep desire for company inside him. He wanted to draw him out of his shell, to get to know the man behind the legend. It would be hard, but Angeal thought that somewhere in there was a man who could be a friend.

Genesis stood up and watched Sephiroth reach into a pocket in his leather trousers and withdraw a hair band. He used it to tie his long hair back from his face as he began to rummage through the pile of things to find the command tent. With his hair away from his face it enhanced his cheek bones and the soft curve of his jaw, Genesis couldn't help but admire it. The sweeping silver pony tail fell down his back and caught the dying light, it turned a pale shade of gold. He caught himself staring and blinked rapidly, he looked at Angeal who had a smug smirk on his face. “Shut up.” Genesis hissed under his breath, throwing a sharp elbow into his friends side.


	2. Puppy

“Look, I didn't mean to hit you with that Firaga. It was an accident!” Genesis insisted as they trudged back through the dense undergrowth surrounding Fort Tamblin, they had yet to break through enemy lines to get at the place. “Angeal, please, I'll make it up to you!”

Angeal growled in irritation as Genesis continued to hound him on the return from the short but brutal battle. Sephiroth watched them both intently, drifting along behind them like a wraith with his sword dangling loosely in one hand. Occasionally Angeal would catch him untangling his long hair from a bramble or tree limb, a slight frown on his face as he muttered something under his breath. “Genesis, just shut up already!” Angeal finally snapped when Genesis' continuous apologies got too much. As the wind picked up he could smell himself and he grimaced, he stank of burnt hair and singed cloth. Genesis had somehow managed to get him right in the chest with a poorly aimed firaga as he tried to do some fancy move. It had failed to hit the enemy and Angeal had got the full brunt of it. Where it hadn't had the full, terrible effect of turning him into a human torch it had hurt and he had burns covering half his face, his arm, and he limped a little from where his leg had taken some damage too. It was expected to get injured in war but getting injured by a friend was just annoying, especially when said friend was supposed to be the leading expert in materia use. Genesis frowned at his gloved hand, it momentarily went up in flame and Angeal flinched away automatically, Genesis couldn't help the smirk that flitted across his face but he did extinguish the flames. 

“We're close to base camp.” Sephiroth's soft voice made them slow down a little to allow him to catch up, once again his hair caught in low hanging tree branch and he winced as it parted with his scalp. “I despise this terrain, the sooner we reach open space the better.” He quickened his pace and led the other two forward. 

They finally returned to find the camp full of ShinRa infantry, Sephiroth eyed them all appreciatively before gliding off towards the command tent. Genesis and Angeal followed. Inside the tent, waiting for them to return were two Turks, they had already set up a video link back to HQ through a laptop. Lazard gazed at them from behind his desk, miles away in Midgar. “Sir.” Sephiroth said as he entered the tent and took a seat before the screen. “We did not manage to get into Fort Tamblin, there are too many there resisting our efforts. No amount of force is going to get a battalion inside those walls, it's virtually impenetrable.” 

“What kinds of forces are they deploying and where?” Lazard said, looking down at what Angeal and Genesis presumed was a map. Sephiroth began to describe the position of forces with acute accuracy, Angeal raised an eyebrow, impressed by the man's memory. “Hm. Interesting. I shall report to the president. For now, rest up, it appears you have all been under a little stress.” His eyes landed on Angeal and he smiled. “I do hope none of you are seriously injured.”

“No sir, it was friendly fire.” Angeal replied and Genesis shot him a sulky look.

“I see, in future do be more careful.” Lazard sighed. “I must leave and give my report. We will talk again tomorrow.” The screen went black and Sephiroth stood up.

“I need to rest.” Sephiroth said and swept out of the tent, the Turks glanced at each other and shifted before Angeal and Genesis nodded to them respectfully and left too.

“Angeal?”

“Yes?”

“How long are we going to be out here?” Genesis asked, eyeing his friend.

“I'm not sure, depends upon how long the President needs us here. Why?”

Genesis' eyes moved to Sephiroth's tent for a moment before he sighed. “It doesn't matter.” He muttered and strode off, leaving Angeal in the twilight, beneath unfamiliar stars in an unfamiliar land. He sighed heavily and looked up at those strange stars, hands on hips as he took a deep breath of fresh air.

XXX

The cruelties of war left them feeling drained and exhausted. They lost many men and took as many from the enemy but it seemed never ending. Their camp was raided a few times and Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis managed to drive them back again. They were in Wutai for several months, as more time passed the three First Class SOLDIER's slowly began to learn more about each other. Sephiroth began to show them exactly why he was hailed as a hero, despite his youth. Angeal had never seen anyone so powerful before, he moved like lightning, dispatching enemies with a cool calmness that was terrifying. Genesis seemed fascinated, despite his constant assurances to Angeal that he still hated Sephiroth. They spent some evenings sat around a camp fire and talking softly, Sephiroth spoke reluctantly, his low voice melodic and oddly hypnotising. He explained that he had never known his parents, his mother had died during his birth and he had never discovered who his father was. ShinRa had taken him in and raised him. He spoke with no emotion in his voice as if he didn't care one way or another about his parents, or where he came from. Angeal told him about his own life in Banora, how his mother was poor but they scraped by and that he was now able to send back regular packages of money to her. Genesis mentioned his love of reading, his fascination with poetry and one poem in particular. Sephiroth seemed interested in LOVELESS at first but eventually became strained as Genesis treated them to a long winded analysis of the entire thing.

Finally they were recalled back to Midgar.

Back at HQ, Lazard gave them another mission, this one was to go and investigate the Mako reactor at Gongaga. A tiny village in the middle of a jungle by the sea. They went as ordered and when they arrived Genesis gazed around the tiny village in obvious disgust. “Huts. These people live in huts.” He said quietly. “Like savages.”

“Genesis.” Angeal snapped reprovingly. “We're here for a reason, don't go insulting the locals.”

“We're to meet with the village leader and he's going to explain what's been happening.” Sephiroth said, he still had yet to open up to them fully but he was certainly smiling a lot more often. He looked sideways at Angeal before striding off, as they walked they spotted a group of children. One of them, a dark haired boy, was bouncing around as if he had been force fed a Hyper. His loud, almost obnoxious voice drifted through the quiet humid air towards them.

“I'm gunna do it! You just watch me!” He stood tall and put both hands on his hips, staring at his friends impressively.

“Zack! Don't be an idiot! You'll kill yourself!” One of the boy's friend's said, a small girl with a brown dress on.

“Hey, I'll be fine. No worries. I'll go there and get your doll and come right back again, easy peasy!” The boy grinned broadly and turned on his heel, he started to run off but bumped directly into Angeal. He gasped and fell backwards onto his ass.

“Didn't know there was a wall there...” He muttered, looking up Angeal's body slowly. His eyes widened as he looked into his eyes, his lips parted in shock. “Sorry.” He said rapidly. “I didn't see you.”

Angeal smiled and bent, holding out a hand. “No need to apologise. Are you all right?”

The boy nodded and took Angeal's hand, he was hauled to his feet and Angeal brushed him down. “Y-yeah...thanks, man.” Again his eyes were drawn to Angeal's. “Hey, you from ShinRa?”

“Yes. Can you tell us where the village headman is?” Angeal asked.

“Sure thing, he's in the biggest house over there. Hey, can I ask you a question?”

“You already have but I'll allow another.” Angeal replied. 

“Your eyes...they're kinda...weird. Are you in SOLDIER?”

“SOLDIER First Class.”

Zack's own eyes widened and he beamed brighter than the sun. “Wow.” He breathed excitedly. 

“Angeal, we can't linger here.” Sephiroth said quietly, reminding Angeal why they were there.

“Of course. Thanks for the directions, kid.”

The boy turned around and watched them go but before they got too far away he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted. “Zack! My name's Zack! Remember it!” He grinned and ran off.

They found the village headman and spoke to him in detail about the issues surrounding the plant. The reactor was leaking into the surrounding area, no one had managed to get near it due to the upsurge in monster activity in the area. The escaping Mako drove the beasts crazy and made them incredibly strong, no one in the village was equipped to deal with such a thing. They had to send in SOLDIER to deal with the problem. So, they set off towards the reactor, following a well worn trail through the undergrowth. The going was slow and the heat beat down upon their heads, Angeal lifted an arm and wiped sweat from his brow, a frown creased his forehead as a chill tore down his spine. He stopped. Genesis walked into him but froze too when he felt it. They shared a look and Sephiroth lifted his head, eyes glued to the path ahead of them. “A Heavy Tank...an exceedingly high level one.” He whispered quietly. “I think...”

There was a scream that rent the air and they all broke into a run, Angeal didn't know what stupid villager had decided to enter an area infested with Mako-powered monsters but he didn't intend to allow them to die for their idiocy. 

“NO! No leave her alone! HEY! OI! STUPID MONSTER OVER HERE!”

Angeal recognised that as the voice of the kid who had bumped into him, he lengthened his stride and they rounded a corner. The boy was waving his arms desperately to gain the attention of the weird hybrid monster, a cross between a triceratops and a tank. It was currently focussed on the small girl in the brown dress who had been talking to him back in the village. The monster heard Zack's shout and slowly began to turn around, Zack bent and picked up a long metal pipe, he clutched it in his hands and his eyes narrowed. Angeal noticed how much he was shaking and the nervous swallow as he faced down the dangerous beast.

“We should do something.” Angeal muttered, stepping forward, Sephiroth held out his arm.

“We're not here to protect stupid brats.” He said, watching the scene in fascination. “Also, I'm interested to know how he intends to destroy this monster with nothing but a piece of blunt metal.”

Angeal looked at him and frowned. “We can't allow a civilian to die, just because you're curious.”

Sephiroth gave him that mysterious smile. “I never said we would let him die.” He looked back at the scene and fell quiet.

The monster roared and lowered its dinosaur head, pointing its dangerous looking horns at the terrified boy. Zack gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the pole while the girl stirred fitfully from where she had fallen. Angeal moved without thought, he ran down the short slope and, while the monster was distracted, swooped down and grabbed the girl. He lifted her easily and took her away from the fight, laying her down gently in a patch of shade beneath a tree. She was still breathing and her eyes flickered open, he saw blood on her temple and in her arms she was clutching a rather battered doll. “W-who...?” She muttered sluggishly.

“Shh, it'll be all right. We'll get you back to the village soon enough.”

“Z-Zack...I...was attacked...what...happened...to him...?”

“Lie back, you've got concussion. Zack will be fine.” Angeal stood and looked back to the monster. “Just stay here and rest a moment.” He moved towards the fight just as the monster charged, it roared as it went, pumping smoke into the air from its exhausts. Zack, seeming to realise he wasn't going to stand a chance in a face-on confrontation, leapt aside. Angeal froze, gazing in astonishment at the boys incredible reflexes. He rolled and was back on his feet in a moment, the monster, as large and bulky as it was, was slow in turning back to face him. The thing revved loudly, letting out another roar of frustration. It charged again, this time Zack lifted his pole, and made an impressive leap, a battle cry escaped his lips and he smacked the monster squarely between the eyes as it sent him flying backwards. He hit a tree and fell back to the floor with thud. Angeal stepped in. He drew his sword, not the Buster sword on his back, but a smaller weapon he tended to use more frequently. However, before he could even move there was a strange, almost musical hum in the air and the sick sound of flesh and metal being sliced in half. The monster fell apart like a jigsaw puzzle, its pieces falling to the ground in wet thuds. Sephiroth stared at his work for a moment, prodding experimentally at the remains before casually flicking blood from his blade and looking up at Angeal.

“It's dead now.” He said and walked off.

Angeal turned to the boy, he was breathing heavily and clutching his ribs. His face was screwed up in agony and he looked at Angeal through a narrowed eye. “D-D-did it...?” he rasped.

“It's dead and your friend is alive. Are you all right?” Angeal knelt down by his side and gently drew the boys arm away from his side, Zack cried out in agony. 

“A broken rib, I suspect.” Genesis came up behind Angeal and smiled. “You did good kid.”

“It's...Z-Za...Zack...Not...k-kid...” Zack panted as Genesis knelt at his side, his arm wreathed in gentle green light. He automatically flinched away from the touch but Angeal held him steady.

“He's healing you, don't worry, you'll be up and about again in no time.” Angeal assured him softly. He saw, with some concern, Zack's face turn very pale, a trickle of blood slid from the corner of his mouth and he coughed. “Genesis, his broken rib's pierced a lung...can you heal it?”

“Maybe...keep him still. I need to concentrate.” Genesis closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, he let his hand hover above the boy's side, he could hear the dangerous bubbly rasp of his breathing and knew that if they couldn't heal the puncture he would die. They had seen it enough times. Finally Genesis opened his eyes and the green light faded. “He needs rest but he will live.” He sighed and got shakily to his feet. Angeal picked Zack up in his arms, carrying him bride-style with his head lolling against his chest. Zack's eyes opened a crack and he looked up at the man holding him.

“You're...pretty big, huh?” He whispered, a weak smile surfacing.

“And you're an idiot.” Angeal replied with a smile. “But a brave idiot, I'll give you that.” 

Zack chuckled weakly and winced. “What's your name, anyway?”

“Angeal Hewely.” Angeal replied.

“Ya'know...I only came to get my friend's doll. She left it here...her mom gave it to her and she-” He grunted in pain and closed his eyes a moment before continuing again. “Its the only thing she's got left of her since she died. I had to get it. I know it was stupid...Nearly got myself killed but I just-just couldn't leave it...” He sighed and leaned once again against Angeal. “Hm. Am I gunna die?”

“No. Don't worry.”

“Good.” Zack slowly slipped into unconsciousness and Angeal shared a look with Genesis.

They carried both Zack and the girl back to the village, their original mission put on hold. Sephiroth followed them, seeming oddly curious about the outcome of the fight. “Did you see the damage he inflicted on that monster before he was hit by those horns?” He asked as they reached the outskirts of the village.

“He damaged it?!” Genesis gazed at Sephiroth in surprise, the little girl in his arms stirred at the sound of his voice.

“Yes. I watched the whole thing. He hit it right between the eyes, considering his weapon was a poor one he managed to blind it and confuse it, giving me a chance to get behind and finish it off. It's very impressive.”

“Wow.” Genesis looked at the unconscious boy and shook his head. “He's strong, I'll give him that.”

“And brave and loyal.” Angeal added thoughtfully.

“Hm. He would be a good addition to SOLDIER.” Sephiroth said. “I suspect he has what it takes.”

“You think so? His recklessness may become an issue.” Angeal said gently. 

“Perhaps, but if he curbs that he would be a formidable fighter.”

“Maybe if he had a mentor, someone to guide him.” Genesis suggested absently. “Although to be quite honest I think it's a waste of time.” He moved into the village and they were immediately surrounded by concerned citizens.

“Harriet!” A woman screamed from nearby, causing the small girl to open her dazed eyes. She ran towards the three SOLDIER's and held out her arms. Genesis put the girl on the ground and the woman threw her arms around her. Judging by the similarities between them the woman was either a sister or an aunt.

Then they heard another call, a man came running over, eyes wide as he spotted his son in Angeal's arms. “Zack! You stupid, stupid boy!” He reached for him and Zack's face twisted as he started to come around again.

“Ugh...” He turned his head to see his father standing before him. “'lo, dad. How's it hangin'?” He mumbled, smiling a little weakly.

“Where do you live, sir? I can take him home for you.” Angeal offered and the man gave him a distracted little nod before wandering off. They reached one of the small shacks and Angeal had to duck his head to get inside, he followed Zack's father to a bed in the corner and gently lay Zack on it. A woman who had been in the kitchen bustled over and stared in horror at her son, her eyes raked the dried blood on his face and the way his breathing was unsteady.

“Zack! Oh Zack, what have you done to yourself now?” She fell to her knees beside the bed and took his hands in her own.

“Sorry mom...” Zack muttered, wincing a little as he tried to move. 

Slowly Angeal moved back, giving the family room.

“He's been at that reactor again! I've told you repeatedly that that place is dangerous yet you never listen! That's it boy, you're grounded! No more seeing your friends for a week!”

“Aw, dad...”

“No excuses!” Zack's father huffed and turned to Angeal. “I'm sorry about my son, he's reckless and gets himself into so much trouble. Thank you for bringing him home to us.”

“It was no trouble, really. Your son is exceedingly brave, he faced down a monster with nothing but a piece of broken piping and damaged it enough for us to dispatch it. He's strong, sir.”

“Well...be that as it may, his actions were stupid. He could have got Harriet killed.”

“She followed me!” Zack muttered angrily from the bed. “I told her not to.”

“Of course she was going to follow you, Zack, she likes you.” His mother sighed heavily and stroked the boys spiky hair from his eyes, much to his annoyance. He brushed her off and forced himself into a sitting position.

“Hey, Angeal?”

“Yes?”

“Um...thanks...ya'know, for saving my ass.” He grinned and his mother slapped him lightly across the back of the head.

“Language young man.” She reprimanded. 

“That's all right, I couldn't just leave you there.” Angeal smiled at the brightness of Zack's smile.

“Sir, would you like to stay for some tea?” The woman asked, her smile widening until Angeal saw exactly where Zack got his looks from.

“Ah...uh...no thank you, we've got to investigate the reactor to prevent things like this from happening again. Sorry.”

“But you'll come back...right?” Zack asked eagerly. “I'd like to see you again.”

“Maybe, if we have time. Good bye then.” He nodded to each of them and left the cramped hut.

“Hmf. Little brat, so annoying.” Genesis pushed himself away from the wall he was leaning against and cocked his head to the side, gazing at Angeal with a smirk. “But of course, you like them poor and bratty.”

“Genesis, do me a favour?” Angeal said as he strode off into the village to find Sephiroth.

“Anything for you, my friend.”

“Shut up.”

Genesis grinned and slid around behind him, suddenly coming up on his other side. “Do you like him then?”

Angeal considered it for a long time. “I do. He's got guts and his reflexes...well, I've never seen such speed from an unenhanced person before. He's impressive for a kid.”

“I see.” Genesis paused as they spotted Sephiroth surrounded by young children and looking incredibly uncomfortable. “Should we rescue him? He looks like he might kill them all.”

Angeal laughed softly. “I suppose we should, at least for the kids' benefits.” He strode over and they managed to extract an irritated and confused Sephiroth from the midst of the small children.

“I don't...understand them.” Sephiroth said hesitantly as he walked back to the path to the reactor. “I don't know what they want from me or what to do with them. What if they cry? How do I stop that?” He looked to his colleagues.

“You're famous, Sephiroth. All they want is a piece of that fame, even if they can only achieve it by touching your coat.”

“I don't want them touching me.” Sephiroth replied quietly, frowning at the hill in the distance. “I don't like it, they have small hands.”

Angeal and Genesis shared an amused look. “I would have thought you'd be used to it, considering you're ShinRa's poster boy.” Genesis said.

Sephiroth frowned. “No. I've always hated it. I do it because I must, not because I want it. No one has ever asked me what I want before, I simply do what I'm told.” 

“No one asked you to do it?” Angeal asked, eyes wide in surprise. 

“No. I never get asked for an opinion. I'm a weapon, I'm not supposed to have opinions or...feelings.” He strode off, ahead of the other two as they shared a surprised look behind his back. There was obviously more to Sephiroth than first met the eye. 

“Well, that explains why he always looks so unhappy in the propaganda pictures.” Genesis muttered, watching Sephiroth intently. “A reluctant hero, a tale worthy of the stage.”

“How poetic.”

Genesis shrugged. “There is no hate, only joy, For you are beloved by the goddess, Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds...”

“Ugh...not that stupid poem again.” Angeal muttered, striding on to try to outdistance his friend. Genesis caught up and smiled.

“It's very apt.” He said softly.

“I don't care, I hate it.”

“You're a barbarian who cannot appreciate the subtleties of such exquisite literature.” He paused a moment, eyeing Angeal and smile crossed his face. “The theatre in Sector 8 is putting on the stage production, would you care to join me for it?”

“I'd rather pierce my own ear drums and rip out my eyes.” Angeal muttered and Genesis laughed.


	3. Hojo

They returned to the village after exterminating the Mako infused monsters, Genesis yawned widely as he turned and looked up at the stars. As they gathered their things to prepare to leave they heard footsteps running towards them. Angeal looked up from where he was crouched by his bag to see Zack skidding to a halt before him, he smiled and put both hands on his hips. “Hey, take me with you.” He demanded.

“What?” Genesis looked at him before snorting derisively. “Go home, kid, I'm sure your parents are worried about you.”

Zack spared him a glance but chose to ignore his derision. “I wanna join SOLDIER. I wanna be a hero like you. Let me come with you, please!”

Slowly Angeal rose and looked down at him. “How old are you?”

“Thirteen.” Zack replied. “I'll be fourteen soon.”

“And what have your mother and father said about this?”

Zack flushed and rubbed the back of his head, looking away guiltily. “Uh...yeah...about that, ya'see...mom's kinda...over protective. She wouldn't like me going to Midgar, let alone joining SOLDIER. She'd stop me if I told her. But...I'll write her a letter and explain when I'm there! Please, Angeal, I can't stand it here! You don't know what it's like, I'm bored out of my mind and I want to get out and see the world! This place is killing me. I'm begging you, let me come with you!”

“We can't just take you with us. There's rigorous testing involved to get into SOLDIER, most people don't make it.” Angeal said slowly. 

Zack's face began to morph, his bottom lip stuck out a bit in a pout and he put his hands together in a begging gesture. “Angeal, pleeeeeeeasseee! Get me out of this place! You don't understand how much I hate it here.”

Angeal looked into those adorable wide eyes, he could feel himself breaking. “Stop that.” He demanded. 

“Perhaps you should do as he asks.” Sephiroth said quietly. “He has talent, and that talent can be honed in the SOLDIER programme. If we don't take him the Turks will find him eventually, if I remember correctly one of them is from this village.”

“Oh, you know him? Yeah, he's kinda a legend around these parts.” Zack said, momentarily distracted. He hoisted a bag onto his shoulder and looked back at Angeal uncertainly. “So...will you do it?”

Angeal knew that the Turks wouldn't be quite as easy on the kid, finally he sighed. “All right, fine. But the minute we're in Midgar you're phoning your parents!” He said firmly.

Zack whooped in delight, leaping into the air and punching it excitedly. “Yeah! Finally! Come on then, let's go!” He ran ahead but paused half way down the path and turned back to them. “Um...where's the transport?” he asked, grinning sheepishly.

XXX

“So, what's this Director like, huh? Is he cool? Hey, what's it like being friends with Sephiroth? He's a hero, right? That's what all the posters say. Did you know that mom didn't like me talking about it? How stupid is that! Oh, what's the food like here? I saw loads of really cool places on the way in, will you take me to explore the city? I'm kinda excited. Where does that door go? Who is that? What are-”

“Zack, for the last time; be quiet!” Angeal huffed as he put a hand to his eyes as if he were getting a headache. Zack snapped his mouth shut but a smile spread across his face as he walked at Angeal's side. He sighed heavily, glad to have a moments peace, even if it wasn't going to last long. Both Genesis and Sephiroth had decided that, after an hour of Zack's almost non-stop chatter, they were going to get a different transport back to Midgar. Angeal had been left alone with the over excitable boy. He was annoying but somewhat endearing. As Angeal looked at him he was reminded forcefully of an over eager puppy, he laughed to himself and when Zack gave him a questioning look he shook his head and patted him on the shoulder. “Come on, let's get you introduced to Lazard.”

Lazard stood when the pair entered his office, Angeal pushed Zack gently in the back and he stood forward, smiling. “Director, this is Zack Fair, he wishes to enter the SOLDIER programme.”

Lazard looked at the boy critically for a moment before smiling warmly. “Hello, welcome to Midgar. My name is Lazard and I'm the Director of SOLDIER.”

“Hi.” Zack took Lazard's hand in his own and shook it before releasing him and looking curiously around.

“He has shown much potential.” Angeal assured Lazard. “Genesis, Sephiroth and I witnessed him damage a Heavy Tank with nothing but a metal pole. His reflexes are impressive. I'm sure he will do well.”

Lazard eyed the boy a moment before sighing. “All right then. I will contact Hojo and we can have him tested by the Science team today, to see if he is fit enough.”

“Thank you sir. Zack, come on.”

Zack grinned and bounced after Angeal excitedly, he waved at Lazard who watched him go with a bemused half-smile. “So, Angeal, where are we going now?” Zack asked, stuffing his hands inside his pockets and watching Angeal with those clever dark eyes.

“We're going to the SOLDIER training room where we will meet Professor Hojo and you will be tested.”

“Tested on what? Who's Hojo? What's the SOLDIER floor? Is it the one we're on? Hey, Angeal, what's the Director do?”

“Zack, please, one question at a time.” Angeal sighed. “You will be tested for endurance, physical strength and natural ability. Professor Hojo is the man in charge of the science department, it will be him who decides if you go further. The SOLDIER floor is what we're on now, yes. The Director is in charge of SOLDIER, he gives us our missions when they've been confirmed by the President.”

“Oh.” Zack fell quiet a moment as he followed Angeal down a corridor and towards a room marked as the training room. “Hey...um...what happens if I don't pass these tests?” He asked uncertainly.

“Then we will send you home again.”

“Oh.”

“Is there something else?” Angeal halted outside the door and looked down at the young man, Zack shifted and glanced at him and away again. “There's no need to be nervous, I'll be watching over you.” He clapped Zack on the shoulder and returned the bright grin.

The training room was separated into two areas, one was the observation room the other was where the SOLDIER's trained. A few men and women in white coats stood beside machines and pressed buttons. Zack drifted over to them and peered at their work curiously. “Hey, what're you doing? What does that button do? Why are those numbers coming up?”

“Boy, I don't know who you are but leave me alone.” The man, who had glasses perched on his nose, looked down at Zack angrily. “You are interrupting my work.”

“I'm sorry Professor. Zack's...overeager.” Angeal said, coming to rescue the boy from Hojo's stern glare.

“Control your son, then.” Hojo snapped and returned to his work.

“Sir, he's not my son. He's a SOLDIER candidate.”

Hojo froze, fingers hovering over the buttons as he turned to look at Angeal shrewdly. “This boy?”

“Yes.”

“And what makes you think he has what it takes?”

“I saw him take down a Heavy Tank with little more than a metal pole.” Angeal replied softly.

Hojo reappraised the boy who was bouncing energetically on the spot, looking around with burning curiosity. “Hm. We shall see.” He said and turned to his fellows. “Begin the first programme, we will see how he does.” He pressed a few buttons and turned to the boy who looked at him with a smile. “Get into that room, we will be observing your efforts.” 

Angeal smiled and ushered Zack into the training room. “Remember, its all holographic but the enemies in this room can still hurt you. Be careful.”

“Sure. Hey, Angeal?”

“Yes?”

“Thanks...for everything.” Zack grinned and bounced into the room, picking up a practice sword by the side of the door and swinging it experimentally. “Cool.” He breathed as all around him the scenery changed.

An hour later and Zack emerged, exhausted, sweaty and bruised. Angeal smiled at him before taking his shoulder and moving him over to Hojo. “So? How did he do?”

Hojo frowned down at his notes. “He passed. We will begin the next stage when he has recovered.”

Zack laughed brightly and punched the air. “Yeah! I did it!” He cried.

“This was the easy bit.” Angeal murmured, guiding him out the doors. “Tomorrow you will go to the labs.”

“Huh? Why?”

Angeal smiled, squeezing his shoulder but Zack thought he saw a little unease in his eyes. “SOLDIER are showered with Mako, Zack. The process is painful and many people don't make it.”

“What do you mean?”

“Those who don't make it die, Zack. By doing this you are taking a huge risk.”

Zack fell silent as Angeal guided him to the lift and they went up a floor. “I'm gunna survive.” Zack said finally, leaning against the glass wall and smiling. “I'm gunna become a hero.”

Angeal couldn't help but admire the boys determination. “If you want to be a hero, you have to have dreams and honour.” He said quietly.

“What do you mean?” Zack asked.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Angeal exited the elevator and Zack followed. “I mean that you cannot become a hero without a sense of honour, when you become SOLDIER you will understand.”

“Hmm...” Zack considered his words very carefully, Angeal was simply grateful for the silence. Finally they reached the First Class apartments, Angeal reached his door and found a note pinned to it, he pulled it off and read it.

Angeal, i'll be in the VR room doing some training. I think Sephiroth hinted that he wanted to join me...please come with us, I don't think I can be alone with him.

Angeal snorted softly and crumpled the note in one fist, Genesis would have to deal with it. He had a puppy to house train. He swiped his key card into the slot on the door and it opened with a soft swish. He stepped inside and turned to Zack. “Remove your shoes, please.” He said and pulled off his own boots. Zack imitated him and then entered the apartment, gazing around curiously. 

“You have a lot of plants, Angeal.” Zack said as he moved to a large cactus and inspected it. “How do they grow in such a huge city? I never saw any plants on the way here.”

“I take good care of them.” Angeal said. “Would you like a drink?”

“Yeah, thanks. Hey, what's this?” He pointed at a medal that sat on a set of shelves covered in books and more plants in fancy pots.

“That was my father's. He got it when the war in Wutai first began for valour.”

“Cool. What's this?” Zack pointed at an unusual plant with strange tooth-like appendages. 

“That is a Venus fly trap.” Angeal hurried into the kitchen but to his irritation Zack followed.

“Ooh, this place is huge!” He exclaimed softly, looking around the kitchen curiously. “Back home everything's so small and rustic. I didn't realise how big Midgar would be.” He looked down at his feet and sighed.

“Do you miss your home?”

Zack considered a moment. “A bit, yeah...but mostly I miss my friends and family. I really hated it there, it's so primitive. I've always wanted to travel and meet loads of new people...and then I can swim across the ocean to visit them all.” He grinned and Angeal laughed.

“That's a big dream. The ocean's huge.”

Zack laughed and went to inspect the fridge. “Midgar is weird.” He muttered. “Hey, can we go and explore the city some time? I'd really like to see it.”

“Of course but for now you need a shower and rest. Tomorrow you're going to need all your strength.” 

XXX

Angeal waited outside the labs, pacing nervously. He heard footsteps and looked up as Genesis rounded a corner, he smiled when he spotted Angeal. “Are you here to see Hollander?” He asked.

“No. I'm here with Zack who's in there with Hojo.” Angeal sighed and leaned against the wall.

Genesis glanced at the closed door and seemed to understand. “Ah. Poor kid.” He said without much feeling. “He's going to be in a lot of pain.”

“Hm.” Angeal crouched down by the wall and Genesis joined him. “How did your training session go with Sephiroth?” He asked.

“Ugh. It was awful. I've never seen a more arrogant, selfish man.”

“He beat you then?”

Genesis glared at him. “He did not. He merely...got lucky.” He said stiffly.

“As I thought. He beat you to a pulp.” Angeal grinned and Genesis' eyes flashed dangerously.

“I let him win.” He said and sniffed. 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Angeal laughed softly as Genesis punched him in the arm.

The door opening made them both stand and look up at Hojo who was frowning down at a clip board. “Professor, how did it go?” Angeal asked tightly.

“Oh, the boy is alive, if that's what you mean. He's a very interesting specimen...hmm...” He muttered vaguely and wandered off, ignoring Genesis and Angeal completely.

“I'm going to see if he's all right.” Angeal said and went into the room. He looked around, seeing a line of pod-like structures and a nearby bed where the boy lay curled into a ball. “Zack?” Angeal moved forward, Genesis behind him, frowning at the pods as if he had never seen them before.

“Nng...Angeal...” Zack lifted his head and smiled weakly. “I'm alive.” He muttered.

“Yeah, you are.” Angeal sighed in relief. He stroked the boys sweaty hair from his eyes and watched as the Mako worked its magic in him. They had once been dark brown and he could now see tendrils of the glowing substance slowly working their way through the iris'. It was a truly fascinating process. His whole body gave off a faint glow as well, Zack groaned and closed his eyes tightly against another wave of nausea. “You'll be all right, Zack.”

“I know...just...hurts...” He mumbled and his eyes opened again, the glow was brighter now, the brown lightening and being devoured by the blue. “Can I...can I go home with you...?” Zack asked pitifully.

“No. I'm sorry Zack but Hojo will need you here to keep an eye on you overnight.” Angeal sighed.

“Ugh...I don't like that man.” Zack lay back down, eyes falling closed again. “He's...weird...”

Angeal chuckled softly, once again stroking hair from Zack's face. “Just rest, I'll come back again tomorrow.”

“Mm. Thanks...Angeal...”

Angeal stood and turned to Genesis who was peering into one of the pods with a frown on his face. “Genesis?”

“Huh? Oh. Come on then, let's go.” He turned away but glanced back again distractedly as he followed Angeal from the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so we know Zack doesn't meet Lazard until he's being put forward for first but I played around with canon here. Also, sorry for the lame chapter titles...i'm tired.


	4. 'Training'

The VR rooms were empty as Angeal, Genesis and Sephiroth snuck into one. The door closed with a hiss and Genesis grinned as he turned to his friends.

“Well, I have a game we can play.” He said excitedly.

“A game? I thought we were here to train?” Sephiroth asked suspiciously.

“Oh yes, this game will help hone our battle skills. It will improve dexterity and aim and it's fun.” 

“What's with this crate you made us lug down here?” Angeal asked, kicking the wooden box that bore the postage stamp of Banora.

Genesis' smile widened and he bent, opening the lid to reveal a heap of Dumbapples. “Surely, Angeal, you remember the game we used to play in my father's orchard?” 

“Yes. Yes I do. And don't call me Shirley.” Angeal laughed and bent, picking up an apple and tossing it into the air, he caught it on it's descent and smiled at Genesis who rolled his eyes, not deigning to acknowledge the terrible joke. 

“What game?” Sephiroth asked again, his curiosity piqued. 

“Well, basically we put an apple on top of someone's head and then we throw knives at it.” Angeal explained.

“We have no knives.” Sephiroth pointed out.

“No but we do have swords.” Genesis saw the horror on Angeal's face as he tossed another apple into the air. Sephiroth watched it fall and before his friends could move a muscle his sword was in his hand and he swept it upwards, cleaving the apple in two. They gaped as the halves fell to the floor with a wet sounding thud.

“I think I will enjoy this game.” Sephiroth said with a smile.

“Who has to go first?” Angeal asked.

Genesis brought out a coin and it caught the electric lights, flashing gold. “We flip a coin. Heads or tails, Sephiroth?”

“Heads.” 

Genesis flicked the coin from his thumb and they watched it spin into the air, he snatched it and slammed it back onto the back of his hand before revealing the results. “Hm. Tails.” Genesis sighed and put down his sword, he went and picked up an apple before pushing a button by the VR room's door. The scene around them changed and they found themselves stood in a Banoran orchard, Angeal smiled nostalgically as he moved to sit beneath an apple tree and watch his friends. Genesis moved to the far end of the room and balanced the apple on his head, he stopped moving and closed his eyes tightly. “If you skewer me I'm going to come back from the dead and haunt you.” He muttered through gritted teeth.

Sephiroth smirked and lifted Masamune by the hilt, he took aim and Angeal held his breath, leaning forward eagerly. Sephiroth launched his blade at the apple and hit it dead on, the sword hit the wall and stuck there, the apple sliced neatly in half. Genesis sagged in relief and turned to look at the shot. “Hmm...very nice. I'm just glad I didn't end up with an unwanted hair cut.” He grinned as Sephiroth moved to the wall and pulled his sword gently from it. “Now it's your turn, Sephiroth.”

Genesis took great delight in throwing his sword at Sephiroth, it took a lot of self control not to aim for his chest. Sephiroth kept his eyes open, hearing his heart thunder in his chest as the blade sliced through the air towards him. He didn't even blink as it knocked the apple from his head. Genesis swore to himself as he saw that his aim had been off, the apple wasn't cut in half like Sephiroth's, it merely had a hole in it from the point of Genesis' blade. It appeared that he wasn't even better at this, a game he had helped invent. It irritated him.

Next it was Angeal's turn, Genesis stood at the far end of the room. “Angeal, don't use that damned Buster Sword, there's no way you'll be able to hit the apple without taking my whole head off.”

Angeal looked at his sword, it lay against a nearby tree, glittering innocently in the sun. “I dunno, anything to get you to shut up about that damned poem.” He muttered and smirked as Genesis flushed indignantly. “Ok, ok, I won't use the Buster Sword.” He laughed and they both heard a soft snigger, they turned wide eyes on Sephiroth who had a hand to his face and was laughing into it. 

“It seems he does have a sense of humour after all! Will wonders never cease?” Genesis exclaimed dramatically, moving suddenly so the apple fell from his head. Sephiroth looked at him from sparkling eyes, Genesis felt heat rush to his cheeks and he busied himself retrieving the apple, if only to avoid that penetrating gaze. “It's a shame that the only thing that makes him laugh is the thought of someone removing my head.” He muttered as he returned to his position.

XXX

A few days later Angeal was on his way to visit Genesis when he passed by two Third Class men. He overheard their conversation;

“Have you heard that the VR room on level forty two is out of commission again?”

“Yeah. No one knows why but it's always trashed when we try to use it. I wonder who's doing it?”

Angeal hid a smile behind his hand, remembering the fight he, Genesis and Sephiroth had had there. It had been so violent they had destroyed the holographic mechanism, almost destroying the whole room. The resulting explosion had alerted several people to the problem and so the three of them had fled, all smiling and giggling childishly. They continued to sneak up there at night, avoiding the lower Class SOLDIER's to ensure privacy so that they could go all out. Sephiroth seemed to enjoy these fights more than either of the other two, he took great delight in putting Genesis in his place, showing off using the most extravagant moves and pulling them off with all the elegance of a dancer. He was incredibly impressive and Angeal knew Genesis was slowly developing a deep crush on Sephiroth, even if he continued to deny it and insist that he hated him. Angeal could read his best friend like a book, he was always hiding his feelings behind a false mask of anger and seething hatred but Angeal knew. The only issue was that their fights tended to begin friendlily enough but then they escalated quickly, Genesis' constant desire to prove himself better than Sephiroth made him reckless, even dangerous. Sephiroth could hold his own against him easily, but Genesis allowed his frustration to get out of hand and it was up to Angeal to prevent the situation deteriorating into something that would get one of them injured.

Angeal reached Genesis' apartment and knocked on the door, it took a moment before it opened to reveal his friend. “Hi. I just came to give you this.” He held up a box with one of his mother's pies in it. “A thank you for your help with our house.” He said stiffly.

Genesis smiled and stood aside to let him in. “How is your little puppy?” He asked as Angeal entered his apartment, the door swishing shut behind them.

“He's settling in well. He's very good at making friends, I think everyone in Third Class likes him. Mind you, it's hard not to.” Angeal smiled as he sat down on Genesis' sofa.

“He's certainly...magnetic.” Genesis replied, moving through to the kitchen area to get Angeal a drink.

“And how was your mission?”

Genesis sighed loudly from the kitchen, Angeal could hear the kettle boil. “Boring, to be honest.” He said. “It was just a clean up after some Wutaiian sympathisers started a small riot in sector six. It was easily handled, why they wanted me on that job I'll never understand.”

“Show.” Angeal replied instantly as Genesis reappeared and handed him a steaming mug of tea. “They wanted you to be there to show them what could happen if they push too hard.” He said.

“Ah. The president was flexing muscle.” Genesis sat down at Angeal's side and sipped at his own mug. “How is Zack coping with the training?”

“He's surprisingly adept.” Angeal said, smiling easily. “He's got so much potential but very little discipline. If he doesn't agree with an order he'll ignore it or question it.”

“Maybe you should be harder on him, you're too soft. At the end of the day no other superior is going to allow him to get away with that kind of attitude.”

“He's very difficult to punish.” Angeal frowned. “He puts on that face and people just...cave. He's got some sort of weird magical power to make people forgive him instantly for any transgression.”

“Have you seen Sephiroth recently?” Genesis asked suddenly.

“He's been in the labs with Hojo since yesterday, I heard.” Angeal replied.

“Why? What's Hojo want with him?”

Angeal shrugged. “He raised him, didn't he? Hojo and Gast.”

“So he says. A shame he never had any parents, maybe he'd be a bit...nicer...”

“He is what he is and personally I don't have a problem with him. Once you get beneath the cold surface he's actually human.” Angeal smiled but Genesis scowled as he looked over at the large flat screen TV that hung on his wall.

“Human? I wonder.” Genesis breathed. “He's so strong.”

“Yes but he's been trained for war since he was born almost, of course he's going to be strong.”

Genesis looked back at Angeal, eyes flashing. “His strength is inhuman, Angeal. You've seen it for yourself, no person should be that powerful. It's wrong. There's something...not right about him.”

“I think you're letting jealousy get the better of you, Genesis.”

“It's been a year now and I've never seen any weakness from him. He's never once been sick, not even when that cold spread through ShinRa like the plague a few months back. He's never been injured that I've seen...it's...impossible. He's impossible.”

“No weaknesses? Are you blind?” Angeal laughed softly. “He has no idea how to be with people, he comes across as cold but I think it's more like fear. He's scared of letting people in, so he's closed himself off. I'm surprised you of all people can't see that.”

“That's not weakness.”

“It is.” Angeal sipped his drink. “He's supposed to be a leader but how can a man lead others when he's so closed off? How can he protect his men if he doesn't allow himself to care for other people? That is his weakness. He's too scared of letting people in and it's holding him back. Could you imagine the kind of power he could wield if he was more like Zack? The loyalty he would command from his men would make everyone so much stronger, Wutai wouldn't stand a chance..hell, ShinRa wouldn't stand a chance.”

Genesis stared into his tea, unusually reticent. Angeal waited and finally Genesis sighed, pushing fingers into his hair and resting his elbow on the back of the sofa. "It's not just Sephiroth." He said quietly. "It's...us...all of us." He looked up, eyes glowing as outside the sun started to set, casting shadows through the room. "The others...they're not nearly as strong as us."

Angeal frowned, lifting his eyes and looking at his friend. "What do you mean?"

"Hollander...he works with Hojo right?" Genesis shifted, clearly uncomfortable with something.

"Gen," Angeal reached out and put a hand on Genesis' arm, using his childhood nickname. "We're just better, that's all. I think Zack has the potential to reach our level, we're not alone. It's simply a matter of talent."

Genesis stood up abruptly, moving to the window and leaning against the wall as he looked out over Midgar. "Have you ever had the feeling that you were meant for more?"

"More what? You're in a strange mood tonight."

"Better things." Genesis rested his head against the wall, watching Reactor One suck in the earth's energy to be refined, sending a soft green glow over everything. "More than this...more than running around at the order of a fat man who's sole reason for living is money and power?"

"Gen?"

"It's..." Genesis sighed heavily again, closing his eyes. "We're special. That's what everyone says...special because we're better, stronger, faster than the others."

"It's the mako, mako and natural talent."

Genesis shivered, sipping his tea. "Ok." He said, dropping the subject. "How is your mother?"

"You know how she is, you send her as many letters as I do." Angeal smiled when Genesis turned around. "What about your parents?"

Genesis frowned. "Father's well...he's...the same as ever."

Angeal knew he meant cold, distant. "I'm sure that they miss you."

"It would be nice if they told me that once in a while, instead of insisting that things have been so much better since I left." He smiled bitterly and laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing I do will ever make them proud of me."

"They were happy when you won that award for making cider." Angeal soothed, reaching out to touch his friends shoulder again, Genesis shrugged him off with an irritated frown.

"I was a kid. They hung up the certificate and then forgot all about it."

"Gen,"

"No. I'm ok. I'll survive." Genesis finished his tea and stood up. "Why don't you go back to your puppy, I'm sure he needs to be let out to take a piss or something." He strode towards his bedroom.

"Hey! Genesis!" Angeal stood up and followed, only to find the door shut in his face. "Genesis! Come on, what the hell is going on here?! Just talk to me!"

"Angeal, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

Angeal sighed and shook his head. "All right but if you need to talk about anything, just let me know."

"Ok. Go home."

Angeal returned his cup to the kitchen and put the apple pie in the fridge. When he was gone Genesis threw himself onto his bed and looked up at the ceiling, frowning a little as his thoughts whirled around his head. He couldn't settle, he couldn't keep still at all so eventually he got up, picked up his sword and left his apartment.


	5. Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating so fast because I wrote a good portion of this ages ago and have only limited access to the internet from my laptop. So I'm taking advantage while I'm stealing my mother's internet to upload this story. It's far from finished but I will update as often as I can when I've caught up.

Stronger, faster, better...

"What are you, some sort o-of monster?!"

Genesis flinched as the memory of the woman's terrified face flitted through his mind, his grip on his sword slipped half way through a swing, the weapon went flying from his fingers and struck the wall of the gym with a clang. "Shit!" Genesis swore violently and glared at the practice dummy as if it was it's fault. He went to pick it up, gazing numbly down at the runes etched into the blade, he had commissioned it specially when he had become SOLDIER First. A sword worthy of a hero. "Some hero." He hissed, spinning on the spot, a whirl of crimson as a battle cry escaped his lips. His sword flashed, flame red as it sliced straight through the dummy and sent the two halves flying across the room.

Stronger, better, faster...

Monster...

"No!" Genesis screamed, attacking the next dummy with as much force as he had the previous one. "Not a monster! A hero!" His blade sank deep into the dummy, sending a spray of sawdust into the air. He took a sudden breath and stared at the devastation, remembering the mission and the woman's terrified eyes on him as he had swept the floor with her comrades. He had taken a few infantry with him but he hadn't needed them, the group was small but numbered in the thirties and he had finished them all alone. The infantry had been silent but he could feel their eyes on him, judging, afraid. "No." He hissed, and moved to the next dummy, he ran his hand down his blade, igniting the runes and screamed his frustration and hurt as he lopped the things head off. "Not a monster!" He gasped again, eyes wide as he scanned the empty room, searching for another victim.

"I believe those dummy's may have something different to say."

Genesis spun around, eyes widening. He hadn't even heard Sephiroth approach, his chest was heaving from exertion but he managed to quickly regain his composure. "Sephiroth." He said with a nod.

"ShinRa will have to fork out for more equipment at the rate you're going." Sephiroth walked into the room, treading over the saw dust so lightly he barely even left a foot print. "What are you doing?"

"I'm...training." Genesis replied tightly, sword hanging limply from his hand.

"Training..." Sephiroth repeated, blinking and looking into Genesis' eyes, making his insides squirm. "I see."

"Do you have a problem?" Genesis snapped.

Sephiroth blinked again. "Not at all. I was curious, you were shouting and I..." He trailed off, frowning as he turned his head away and his hair fell to hide his face. "I wondered if you...were well..." He muttered, voice emotionless but Genesis wondered if he was a little nervous.

"Oh." It was Genesis' turn to feel awkward, he shifted, eyes flicking around the room to find something other than Sephiroth to look at. "I...well...I'm ok...I think...Thanks."

Sephiroth finally looked up again. "Would you appreciate it if I offered to spar with you? If it...if it's not too much trouble." 

Again Genesis blinked, thrown completely off guard by Sephiroth's strange hesitance. "I don't see that that would be a problem."

"I have a new move I have perfected, I would like to try it on you." Sephiroth smiled and lifted Masamune.

"So long as my body remains in tact." Genesis found himself grinning as he lifted his own weapon into a ready position.

As they fought Genesis was once again blown away by Sephiroth's ability, his strength, his power, his seeming invincibility. His hair was a silver wave, he danced around the room, their swords clashing violently as they closed, separated and closed again. Genesis felt himself grinning, the heat of battle singing in his veins as his opponent twirled and moved his feet like he was performing in a ballet. Sephiroth was the most beautiful creature Genesis had ever met, but he couldn't allow that to distract him as Masamune sang her death song close by his ear. He swerved, dodging a blow, swaying and parrying with all the skill he possessed and still...it wasn't enough. He started to become frustrated, as always happened when he fought Sephiroth. However, before he could do anything more there was a fizzing sound and a loud pop. Sephiroth froze mid-strike, frowning as the lights flickered. He looked up in confusion, chest heaving a little and Genesis took the time to gather himself again. "What's-" The lights popped again and everything went black. "Oh. A power cut?" Sephiroth looked over at Genesis who he could see due to his enhanced eyesight, he smirked. 

"A power cut in the middle of a power company? How ironic." Genesis said, breaking out into soft giggles. 

"We won't be able to leave the room until the back-up generators come on or they fix the issue." Sephiroth said, moving across the room to a bench and seating himself on it. "We may as well get comfortable." Genesis sat at his side, suddenly acutely aware of Sephiroth's proximity, he stifled the urge to touch his hand and sat stiffly as if a rod had been rammed down the back of his coat. He heard Sephiroth shift, the soft creak of leather and the scent of vanilla pervaded his senses and sent his stomach twisting pleasantly. "I have...always wondered," Sephiroth began, once again uncertain of himself. "What are your parents like?"

Genesis turned to him and blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"I never had any parents..." Sephiroth shrugged and looked down at his feet. "Hojo is...a harsh man. I grew up knowing very little about family. I was hoping that maybe you would teach me."

"Family isn't something that can be taught." Genesis said in surprise. "It's simply a connection, whether blood or not, you share with others."

"Connection?"

"Yes. Emotional bonds."

"Emotion...?" Sephiroth seemed to struggle with this concept for a moment. "So...you and Angeal, you are...family?"

"Yes. His mother, Gillian, always calls us brothers in all but blood." He smiled as he thought of the woman. "She's a lovely person, she was very kind to me."

"I see." Sephiroth was watching Genesis with the kind of intense fascination a child would show an interesting bug it had found, the sensation was a little disconcerting. "How would I become a 'brother in all but blood'?" He whispered, seeming to take confidence from the darkness around them.

"It's not something you can become, it's simply there. Either there's a connection or there's not."

"Oh." Sephiroth hung his head and scuffed his boot over the floor, Genesis tended to forget that he was only sixteen, the same age as himself. He was so intelligent it was sometimes confusing, he never acted like a normal teenager. Then again, he hadn't had anything close to a normal upbringing.

Genesis acted on an impulse, he reached out and touched Sephiroth's arm. He looked up, silver hair sliding over his shoulder as Genesis moved closer. Angeal was several years older than both of them, it was only natural that Sephiroth would come to Genesis with these kinds of issues. They were of an age. "It's ok." Genesis said quietly. "I don't have much of a connection with my own parents so Angeal's mother sort of adopted me, that's how we ended up friends. It takes time to form bonds but you're not doing so badly." He smiled and saw the same expression flicker across Sephiroth's face. Genesis leaned even closer, again his impulses moving his body without prior permission from his brain. Sephiroth's brows drew down and his lips parted as Genesis' face came close enough so they could feel each others breath. Their lips brushed and Genesis closed his eyes, however, much to his irritation, the second he was about to close the gap the lights came back on. Sephiroth lurched away as if breaking free from some sort of spell, he stood up and took a couple of paces backwards. 

"I must go now. Hojo will be wondering where I am if he comes and finds that I am not in my room..." He turned away and walked to the door, Genesis sat, frozen on the bench and eyes wide as Sephiroth reached it and it slid open for him. Then the force holding Genesis in place snapped and he leapt to his feet, running over to Sephiroth and grabbing his hand to turn him.

"Wait!" Genesis gasped, looking into Sephiroth's confused face. "Don't go."

"I must-"

"I-I...I was wondering if we could do this again some time." Genesis gasped suddenly, surprised by his own daring and fighting back the flush that wanted to climb into his cheeks.

Sephiroth shifted, looking down at his hand where Genesis held him. "That would be...acceptable." He said slowly, lifting those strange, haunting eyes.

Genesis grinned. "Good." He released Sephiroth awkwardly and he turned and left the room.

XXX

"When will you cut your hair? It is simply getting ridiculous, boy."

Sephiroth groaned, shifting as his conciousness rose through the sleepy soup that clung to him. He rolled onto his side, hair falling over his face as he pulled a pillow towards him and hugged it, he snuggled back down and tried to go back to sleep.

"Are you even listening to me? Your hair is everywhere."

"...m'listnin..." Sephiroth mumbled thickly, eyes opening a crack and wincing as light assaulted his retinas. He groaned and rolled over, tangling his silver mane around himself like a blanket. 

"Sephiroth!"

"Mm."

"It's six am, get up."

"Mm."

"Sephiroth!"

An insistent hand tugged at his wrist, Sephiroth opened his eyes and gazed blearily up at Hojo's furious face. "Wha'time issit?" He grumbled, frowning.

"I said; six am! You are an hour late for your examination."

"Tired."

"Get up! No excuses, young man."

Sephiroth yawned, stretching his arms over his head and grumbling as Hojo stormed out of his bedroom. He sighed and looked up at his ceiling, he had been in the gym for far longer than he had originally anticipated, surprisingly enjoying spending time with Genesis. Genesis and Angeal were the first people who came even close to his strength, it was wonderful to know that he didn't need to hold back quite as much as he normally had to. He was far less likely to hurt them than normal soldier's. He sat up, rubbing his eyes again and looking over at the clock; 06:10 it read. He sighed and took hold of his hair, gathering it together and using a strip of cloth to tie it back out of his way. He climbed out of bed, dressed in little more than a pair of pyjama bottoms and made his slow way out of his bedroom and into the kitchen-living area where Hojo was glaring at him from over by the TV. Sephiroth ignored him, shuffling to his kitchen and putting the kettle on. As he waited for it to boil he grabbed himself some fruit and ate that, waiting for Hojo to begin to berate him.

"What do you think you were doing out of your room so late, boy?"

Sephiroth shrugged. "I was training, sir." He replied, eyes glued to the kettle as it reached the boil, he poured hot water into a mug and put in a slice of lemon. "Why?"

"Training? In the dark? There was a power cut last night."

"I noticed." Sephiroth drawled, frowning as Hojo's presence was starting to ruin his morning. He sipped at the slightly bitter but warm liquid and turned to Hojo who was standing by the fridge. The scientist's bent back and hunched shoulders always reminded Sephiroth of one of the strange lab assistants from those old movies that involved men creating monsters. Igor, or some such thing. The comparison amused Sephiroth and a smirk lifted the corner of his mouth, Hojo glared.

"And what, pray tell, do you find so amusing about missing your appointments?" He growled.

"Nothing sir, I was merely remembering my training session with Genesis."

Hojo stiffened. "Rhapsodos?"

"Is there another, sir?" Sephiroth raised an imperious eyebrow.

"Hollander's..." Hojo trailed off with a soft growl. "You will not see this boy again, not while I am around. Do you understand?"

"What?" Sephiroth frowned. "You cannot keep me from making friends-"

"Friends?! Since when have you had friends, child?" Hojo scoffed, stalking forward, dark eyes set and narrowed on Sephiroth with all the force of a man convinced he was in the right. "That Genesis is not your friend, do you understand? You stay away from anything to do with those...people...from now on."

"No." Sephiroth replied, starting to become angry. He turned away and put his mug into the sink, he washed it and set it aside on the draining board to dry before moving back through the apartment.

"What?!" Hojo's voice rose to resemble a screech.

"I said; no."

"Are you disobeying an order, Sephiroth?"

"An order from you? Yes. Apparently so, sir." Sephiroth stripped off his pyjamas and turned on the shower once he was in his bathroom, he felt Hojo watching him furiously from just outside the door. "I like Genesis and Angeal...they make me...happy." He blinked a little as warm water poured into the bottom of the shower stall, wondering in amazement at the truth of that statement. "Happy...yes." He nodded to himself.

"Happy?! Sephiroth-"

"Sir, I would like to take a shower now." He pulled down his hair so it cascaded over his back like a mantel.

Hojo turned away, rushing to the living room and pulling out a little black book where he kept all his notes on his observations. He started to scribble;

Subject has expressed a desire for companionship. Has not done so since it was a child. Chosen companions are not to my liking, however, the fact that they too share J-cells could be rather intriguing. Will observe.

He snapped the book closed and smiled to himself. Sephiroth emerged some time later, dragging the scent of vanilla with him. Hojo raised an eyebrow. "New shampoo?"

Sephiroth looked up at him. "Yes." He replied.

"What made you change it?"

"I like the smell. A woman I met...from accounting...smelt the same and so I asked her where she purchased her hair care products from." Sephiroth shrugged. He didn't add that the smell was strong enough to overpower the scent of the labs that seemed to cling to him, no matter how many times he washed after a visit. 

"I think you should consider cutting your hair." Hojo insisted gently, folding his arms over his chest as he watched Sephiroth pick up a hair dryer and hair brush.

"No." Sephiroth replied blankly, turning on the dryer and shutting out Hojo's biting retort. It was one of the few things Sephiroth insisted on refusing, he would not cut his hair, no matter how many times he was asked. Hojo had to admit that it did make him think of the thing, Jenova. She too had beautiful long silver hair, it was apt but he wanted to see what would happen if it was cut. In some cultures, such as Wutai, hair length was believed to be representative of spiritual power. If one cut it short that person would lose their power. Hojo would be fascinated to test this theory, if given a chance but Sephiroth's hair was sacred to him, no one touched it, no one went near it or they ended up ripped in half...Hojo grimaced at the last poor sap who had dared touch Sephiroth's hair. Little had remained of him to return to his family. It had been messy and the stench of blood had not faded for days afterwards.

XXX

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, the goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar, she guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting." Genesis sighed and closed the book in his hand, he lounged against a huge, gnarled apple tree with silvery white bark. He looked up at the blue sky and heard Angeal mutter something under his breath. "Uncultured bastard." He replied smoothly and stood up, Angeal laughed from where he lay underneath the holographic sun with both arms cushioning his head. Sephiroth stood nearby, Masamune clutched loosely in one hand. 

"What is this...gift of the goddess?" Sephiroth asked, turning a little to look back over his shoulder at Genesis.

"Gods, don't get him started." Angeal groaned.

"The three friends, one becomes a hero, one a wonderer the last a prisoner." Genesis said quietly, smiling up at the blue sky. 

"Here he goes." Angeal sighed.

"Oh be quiet, Sephiroth asked a question." Genesis retorted.

"Yeah, but do you really need to go into so much detail?"

"Fine." Genesis picked up his copy of LOVELESS, the bindings worn and the golden letters on the front faded. "The gift is eternal bliss." He answered slowly.

"Bliss?" Sephiroth turned around to face his friends. "Happiness...?"

"Yes."

"How does one achieve happiness? Obviously it cannot be given to you by some possibly fictitious deity."

"Aren't you happy?" Angeal asked, sitting up and resting one arm over his knee as Sephiroth looked to him.

"I do not know." Sephiroth replied slowly, a small frown of consternation on his face. "I haven't considered my emotions that deeply before."

Genesis shared a look with Angeal. "How can you not know what happiness is?"

Sephiroth shifted awkwardly. "Hojo says that emotions are irrelevant. They have no scientific value, my status means that I cannot dwell upon my own emotional well being at any rate."

"Perhaps it's time we rectified that." Genesis said, smirking as he rose to his feet, sword in hand.

Hojo watched the fierce battle between the three First Classes, he frowned at his computer screen, irritated by the lack of sound. He had to admit, however, that Sephiroth was certainly magnificent to watch. He held his own easily against the well timed attacks from the subjects of Project G. Of course, he had always known his subject was superior in every way. Hollander's little project had nothing on Hojo's. He grinned to himself as Sephiroth disarmed Genesis smoothly and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a holographic tree. He could see the smirk on Sephiroth's face as the fight was halted while Genesis climbed to his feet, glaring daggers at his opponent. That little smile told Hojo much, he rarely saw such a display of emotion from his subject, not even when he had been a child. Gast had managed to elicit one of those rare but small smiles from him, usually with a bad joke or a gift of some sorts. Hojo found Gast's care for the boy unnecessary, he was a subject and there was no need for any great emotional attachment but Gast did what he did and no amount of ire made him do otherwise. Hojo was glad the old man was gone, killed when Sephiroth was eight, the only downside was the loss of the Ancient's spawn. However, he had found it again, tucked away in the slums and now growing up with an adopted mother. In time Hojo would have it returned to him, he had every intention of pursuing his work on the promised land, as the President continued to insist upon. However, there was little he could do with it when it was still in it's infancy, he would wait for it grow up. He watched the screen as the fight slowed and finally came to a halt, the subjects of Project G surrounded Sephiroth and they seemed to be talking to him, Hojo wished he could hear what was being said.


	6. Chapter 6

Zack sat in the mess hall, stuffing his face with a huge burger. He listened to Kunsel talk about a girl he had met, eyes misty as he recounted how she had slapped him for trying to kiss her. Zack snorted, "Ish no' good ta push yourshelf on girlsh." He mumbled around his mouthful before swallowing and taking a sip of water.

"I didn't. I thought she was interested in me." Kunsel sighed heavily. He looked up and stiffened. "Looks like Hewley's looking for you." He said in a soft hiss.

Zack, half way through another bite of food, turned to the door to find Angeal searching the mess. Their eyes met and Angeal smiled, moving easily through the crowds towards Zack who stood up and saluted clumsily. "'lo shir!" He said, swallowing his food too fast and getting it lodged in his throat. He started to choke, bending double as Angeal neared and let out a low chuckle. He reached out and slapped Zack on the back until he had recovered, Zack gasped, eyes watering as he grabbed his water bottle and took a careful sip. "S-sorry sir." He panted, grinning weakly.

"You should slow down." Angeal said, eyeing the unhealthy food on his plate. "And eat better, that stuff is only going to clog your arteries."

"Sorry sir." Zack hung his head. "I just never got to eat this kind of stuff at home, it was all home cooked meals and I like junk."

"Hm." Angeal looked at Kunsel who rose and smoothly saluted.

"Commander Hewly, sir!" He said, straightening his back and staring straight ahead.

"At ease." Angeal nodded. "Zack, I wanted a word."

"Sure thing." Zack threw his napkin onto his plate and scrambled eagerly to obey, getting his foot caught on the bench and almost stumbling. He regained his balance with a curse and heard Kunsel snort. "Shut up, Kunsel." He muttered. He followed Angeal through the crowds, people stopped in their activities to stare or salute as they passed by and some of them gave Zack envious looks. 

"I'm going away to Wutai soon." Angeal said finally as they exited the mess hall and moved down the corridor, back towards the SOLDIER lounge. 

"What?! Why?" Zack gazed up at his mentor with wide eyes.

Angeal put a hand on his head, steering him out of the way of two Second Classes he was about to bump into. "Because the president wants Sephiroth, Genesis and myself there."

"Aw, but Angeal, what about my training? What about all that stuff you were gunna teach me? I wanna know how to do that spin thing you do with your sword, that's soooo cool! Also, I wanted you to introduce me to Sephiroth! And-"

"Zack." Angeal sighed, moving him to an elevator and hitting the button, the car began it's slow ascent. "Orders are orders, there's nothing I can do about it. You'll have to continue your training without me."

"Aww...can't you take me with you?" Zack begged, hands together and his eyes wide and puppy-like.

Angeal winced. "Stop that and no. I can't be responsible for you in a genuine war situation, you're simply not ready." 

"Oh come on, Angeal! I'm ready! You say I'm good! Please, please, please?!"

"I said no, Zack." Zack hung his head in dejection. "You're only Third Class, you have to understand that despite your natural talent you're not strong enough yet. Your training is incomplete and you're way too young to cope with all the atrocities of war."

"Yeah, yeah." Zack sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his head. "What'll I do then while your away?"

"You'll continue with the programme I've set out for you, I will write out a training schedule that I trust you to keep to."

"Yes sir." Zack mumbled.

"I'm sorry Zack, I hate leaving like this but I haven't got a choice."

Zack pouted but his expression rapidly changed into one of excitement. "Hey, does that mean I get free time?"

Angeal frowned. "No."

"Aww..."

"It'll be the same schedule you keep when I'm training you, my absence doesn't mean you should suffer falling behind. I expect great things from you."

"No pressure then, huh?"

Angeal smiled as the elevator doors opened with a soft ping, he held out his hand for Zack to preceded him. "No. No pressure." He agreed mildly, as the boy bounced out of the elevator and down the hall, calling out to his friends.

XXX

"Why do we have to take orders from a kid?"

Genesis paused as the mutters of the men around him pierced his distracted mind. The valley they were in was full of camp fires, little orange flickers that spread down the narrow rift between the mountains like tiny glowing eyes. The situation was bleak, morale was at an all time low and Genesis knew Sephiroth was reaching breaking point. The commanders of the small force sent in to quell the uprising in the east of Wutai all decided to ignore Sephiroth's orders, they were patronising and sneered at his suggestions. It was driving him to fury. The whole army was fatigued, they had ended up getting themselves trapped in the valley after the first few sorties went wrong and they had lost half their original force. It was ridiculous, if they had listened to Sephiroth none of it would have happened and they would have been home months ago. The Turks were the only ones who treated Sephiroth with any respect, Genesis assumed because many of them were also very young. They never failed to report to him first, before giving their information to the other commanders and this made the hostility worse. The Turks didn't mingle with the army, they kept to their own tiny camp, hidden in the lee of a cliff. Their tents were dark, the only light from the occasional flash light or a computer screen as they made their regular reports back to their own bosses. Sephiroth was finding it increasingly difficult to keep the army together, it showed in his pinched, exhausted face.

"I don't see why we gotta listen to kids. Even if they are prodigies." 

"You have to listen because Sephiroth is General of this army." Genesis found himself snapping furiously, eyes flashing in the gloom as he turned his ire onto the terrified men in blue.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." One of them muttered, poking at the fire despondently with a stick.

Genesis huffed, pushing dirty hair from his eyes as he strode off. His coat was torn, his hair a mess, he felt gross and sweaty all the time but there was nowhere to wash. He was hungry as rations were sparse and the only food available came from catching chocobo's and they had learned to keep away from the mass of men, even with a chocobo lure materia. Anger flared in him as he stumbled on a rock and he cursed fluidly, righting himself and smoothing down his red coat. He, Angeal and Sephiroth had been taking it in turns to act on the Turks' information and ensuring to thwart any attack from the enemy on their camp. Because of this, all three of them were beyond tired. Finally he found the command tent and heard raised voices, Sephiroth's cold tone easily recognised and was joined with Angeal's.

"All I am saying is that we need to get out of this valley. It is quite obviously a death trap! If we are caught here by the Wutaiian forces we will all be annihilated! Commander, I implore you to do as I say and start making plans for a tactical retreat! We need our men to find rest, we need food and more water, our supplies are too low to sustain such a large force!"

"And I say you're little more than a kid! What do you know of commanding an army, sir?"

"More than you. Obviously." Sephiroth replied in a low hiss.

"I've been a veteran for ten years, boy! I was promoted by Heidegger himself."

"I was born to war, sir." Sephiroth's voice dropped to a low whisper, Genesis had rarely heard him so barely in control. There was a thud as Sephiroth must have brought his fists down onto the table they used to put the maps. "This is my entire purpose in life. I have trained for this since I was old enough to hold a sword as you damned well know! Now, do as I say and order a retreat or I will ensure the President hears of this stupidity!"

Genesis edged closer curiously, ear cocked as the commander made his reply. "If we retreat it will make ShinRa look weak. We need to move out and crush these rebels now, before they can get themselves together again."

Sephiroth was silent for a long moment before someone else spoke; "Information says tha' Godo's ordered in a battalion of anti-SOLDIER personnel, yo." The voice was low and there was an edge to it that made Genesis' hackles rise, the owner of this voice was dangerous. A Turk, Genesis knew and judging from the low drawl it was the red haired boy who was working under Tseng.

"You are also little more than a child, I am not putting my trust in the information from a boy...how old are you? Ten?"

"Fifteen, yo." The boy replied.

"Gods, what has ShinRa come to? The army and Turks are full of fucking kids!"

"Look, I ain't too worried abou' whether you an' your fuckin' stupid army live or not bu' Tseng tol' me ta report my findin's...whether you believe me or not is up to you...I don' give a fuck. I'll live either way. Godo's go' no idea I'm even here." Genesis heard the grin in the boys voice, surprised that he was even younger than himself. "Good thing abou' my job, yo...I can jus' disappear. I don' even exist." 

"We're getting off track." Angeal's calm, reassuring voice drifted from the tent and Genesis smiled, if anyone could ease the tensions it was him. "I'm sure Tseng's information is correct." He sighed heavily and Genesis knew he was running fingers through his hair. "We all want to get home, we all want to see our friends and family and get a decent shower." There were murmurs of agreement to that. "However, right now we're hemmed in on both sides, we need to be concentrating on a way out. Sephiroth's idea is, I admit, risky, but it's the only plan we have."

"Right. Fine. I'll talk to my men." The commander sighed and Genesis stepped out of the way as he exited the command tent.

Genesis waited a moment and the thin, red haired Turk slipped out. He gave Genesis a glance but said nothing as he faded into the darkness. Genesis entered the tent to find Angeal slumped in a camp chair, Sephiroth was standing above the map and glaring at it as if he could set it on fire. "So, when do we move out?" Genesis asked, causing his friends to look up at him.

"Dawn." Sephiroth replied. "We will escape the valley with the Turks' help and then move around behind the western ridge. There we will await the signal from B team who will have done the same on the other side."

"Hm, sounds dangerous." Genesis purred, smirking as he moved to the table and perched on it. "I like it."

"You would." Angeal muttered, managing a weak little smile.

"What do we do when B team signal us?"

"Attack their flanks."

"The three of us? Don't they have anti-SOLDIER units?"

"Yes." Sephiroth smiled at Genesis. "But we can beat them."

Angeal laughed. "You have impressive confidence in your abilities, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shrugged. "There has never been anything that has been able to beat me, Angeal."

"Yet." Angeal replied, making Sephiroth raise his eyes to him and blink slowly.

"There never will be." He retorted quietly.

"All hail ShinRa's hero." Genesis muttered, feeling anger rise at Sephiroth's arrogance.

"Hero?" Sephiroth moved to the tent flaps, not even looking at his friends. "I'm no hero, Genesis. I'm simply a weapon." He left them alone and Genesis rolled his eyes.

"He's so arrogant."

"With good reason, as you well know." Angeal sighed, yawning widely. "By the gods I'm tired." 

"Aren't we all."

"However, I'm pretty sure that one day he'll meet his match. There's always someone stronger out there; someone better." Angeal stood up with a stretch. "I'm going to grab a few hours sleep before dawn, you should too."

"I'll join you in a moment." Genesis replied and Angeal walked past him, squeezing his shoulder before leaving him alone. His feelings for Sephiroth were becoming increasingly complicated over the months, he was jealous of his talent, he was angry at his audacity and continuous insults, he was also enraptured by his ability. He was constantly in awe of his beauty, obsessing over it at night in the darkness of his bedroom. The feelings roiled inside him like a storm, he was never sure from one day to the next how he felt and it was beginning to wear on him. He gazed down at the map and ran his finger over the western ridge where he and his friends would be going before sliding off of the table and walking away.

The morning was bloody. Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal had snuck out the second the horizon turned red, they climbed the steep western ridge and moved as silently as possible towards the enemy camp. The attack had gone smoothly, they had killed a good portion of the enemy army before they had even managed to raise the alarm. The battle field was now virtually empty, he saw Angeal finish off the last anti-SOLDIER monster with a brutal swing of his sword. Sephiroth stood on a low hill and gazed out over the destruction like a bird of prey, all sleek and still. Genesis took a moment to admire him before smirking to himself and absently wiping his bloody sword on his most recently defeated enemy. The man groaned and Genesis saw him lift an arm, he frowned and drove the tip of his blade through his throat. The man arched, coughing and spluttering as crimson poured from his mouth. Genesis left him there to choke as he moved to Sephiroth's side. "We've cleared the way, contact the main army and tell them to execute the retreat." Sephiroth said, eyes still on the horizon.

Genesis flipped open his PHS and sent a message to the commander, he returned it to his pocket and waited for Angeal to join them. The three of them stood on the low hill, watching the early morning sun illuminate the field of battle in all its gory detail. Behind them the rest of the army emerged, blinking as they surveyed the carnage. There was a strange clicking noise and Sephiroth turned to see a man taking pictures of them, he growled and the man lowered his phone, slowly backing away with an apologetic smile. Genesis laughed softly. "Looks like we have fans."

XXX

A week later, after reports were given, meetings held and discussions had, Angeal finally found himself back in his apartment. He sat down heavily on his sofa, glad that they had been given the weekend off to recover, Zack was happy to continue his training alone for a while longer and so Angeal let the tension drain out of his exhausted muscles. As his eyes closed he saw a flash of spurting blood in his minds eye, his lids snapped open and he sat up. He bent his head, resting his elbows on his knees and covered his face with his hands. He took a few deep, shaky breaths as he forced the memories behind steel doors. The screams of battle haunted him at night, he could see the faces of the dead men, accusing and silent. He shivered and when someone knocked on his door he stood up, the hall was a little cluttered and he stepped over the small pile of boots and scattered bits of armour until he reached the door.

"This is unacceptable!"

Angeal was greeted by Genesis' anger as the door slid open. "Hi to you too." He muttered blandly, turning his back and ignoring the small gathering of lower class SOLDIER's outside.

"You need to get rid of those stupid plants!" Genesis continued, kicking off his boots as he entered, balancing himself with one hand on the wall.

"And why would I do that?" Angeal replied in that same blank tone, he looked at the line of plants set on his window sill and then to the others that scattered his apartment.

"Bugs!" Genesis cried, flinging his arms up in the air in exasperation.

"Tea?"

"Yes please. Get rid of those horrible things before those bugs invade my apartment! I'm going to have to have the place fumigated at this rate!"

"I've never seen any bugs-Genesis, close the damned door!" Angeal snapped irritably, seeing the open door behind his friend and the gathered crowd of curious people.

"You don't see them because they're all living in my room!" Genesis replied, pushing the button that closed the door with far more force than was strictly necessary. 

"My mom sent some of her apple tea." Angeal said, putting some of it into a tea pot to steep. 

"I will have to ask her for some of my own." Genesis replied, throwing himself onto Angeal's sofa. "And get rid of those horrible fucking plants before I lose my mind."

"I thought you'd already lost it." Angeal replied, bringing out a dainty tea set and setting it on a tray. "Biscuit?" He offered and Genesis nodded grumpily. "I'm not getting rid of the plants, you'll just have to suffer." 

In response Genesis groaned, stretching out across his friends sofa and throwing his head back against the arm rest. His hand dangled down by the floor while the other rubbed at his forehead. "I'm always suffering."

"Good." Angeal muttered distractedly as he poured tea for both of them into the little china cups and handing one to Genesis who thanked him grumpily. He shoved his friends legs off of the sofa and sat down with a sigh. "What do these bugs look like?"

"Tiny and black." Genesis sniffed, inhaling the scent of apples and home. He sipped and sighed again, closing his eyes and feeling a pang of home sickness. "What do you think they're all doing?" He asked softly, opening one eye to look at Angeal who shrugged.

"I don't know." Angeal knew Genesis was talking about the people back home in Banora.

"Do you remember Anna?"

"Hm? The girl with blond pigtails?"

"Yes." Genesis looked down into his tea and swirled it around his cup absently. "She had the prettiest golden hair."

"And she had the biggest crush on you." Angeal reminded him with a gentle smile.

"Ah yes. Her desperation was pathetic."

"She didn't stand a chance, poor girl."

Genesis' eyes glowed softly, a smirk lifting the corners of his lips. "I kissed her once."

"You did?" Angeal blinked at him in surprise.

"Yes. It was in Old Granger's hay loft." He shook his head and chuckled. "I even got to touch her breasts but it didn't do anything for me so I left her."

"You didn't tell her?" Angeal shook his head in disappointment.

"Of course not! You know how my parents would have reacted. Their only son and heir gayer than a rainbow farting unicorn...Father would have had a heart attack."

"How old were you?" Angeal asked curiously.

"Twelve."

"Huh. You're such a little slut." Angeal teased.

"I would be if so many people weren't too scared to even approach me." Genesis sighed, finishing his tea and setting aside the little cup. The china clinked gently as he set it back on its saucer, he picked up a home made biscuit and took a bite and chewed thoughtfully for a moment. "Unless you're willing to help out a friend?" He smirked and arched an eyebrow, Angeal gaped at him as Genesis sat up and leaned into his personal space. He put a finger under Angeal's chin and leaned close enough that he could taste the tea on Angeal's breath. "What do you say, Angeal? Up for a little experimentation?" He purred huskily and felt Angeal flinch back.

"I would rather stick a needle in my ear drum." He muttered and pushed Genesis back. 

"Ahh, already committed to your little puppy. Is he a good lay?" Genesis laughed at Angeal's flushed face.

"Genesis, he's fourteen!"

"And? I was younger than him when I first had sex." He shrugged.

"You never did tell me who it was..." Angeal said warily.

"Oh just Jake the gardener." Genesis sighed and finished off his biscuit, he settled back, satisfied that he had put Angeal on edge so easily. He did enjoy making his friend uncomfortable, Angeal was bad with such forward advances. 

"The Gardner? Wasn't he like...fifty?"

"I don't know. He was rather handsome though...but he was sacked not long after that. My mother never did tell me why."

"I wonder." Angeal muttered dryly. "I would think it may have had something to do with all those kids he touched in town."

Genesis gaped at him for a moment before flushing. "Are you saying he was a-a-"

"Gen, he fucked you and you were a child." Still are, he added internally but refused to say it out loud knowing Genesis would throw a tantrum.

"I wanted it."

"That doesn't matter, by law he raped you."

Genesis thought that over carefully, his face scrunched up for a moment before he sighed. "I had no idea. He said it would be fun, and it was...except for the pain."

"If he's still alive when we next have leave I'm telling the authorities." Angeal growled, standing up to ease some of the tension this new knowledge had caused. "If I'd known he had targeted you..." He trailed off and picked up his tea set, Genesis cocked his head to one side curiously.

"It doesn't bother me." He said mildly, snatching another treat from the tray before Angeal could remove it. 

"Gen, he manipulated you, a child into having sex with him! Don't you find that disturbing?"

Genesis considered Angeal carefully. "Not particularly." He replied.

"...You're...weird." Angeal muttered tightly.

"Not as weird as you, plant-boy." Genesis grumbled, glaring at the greenery around the apartment. "Maybe if you just-"

"No. I'm not getting rid of them!" Angeal snapped before Genesis had even finished his question.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg. It's been AAAAAAGES! :O I have left you all hanging, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, I have this new chapter as a peace offering! Enjoy!

"Why?" Sephiroth asked for the third time as he sat on the metal examination table, coat flung carelessly over the back of a nearby chair. He gathered up his heavy hair and twisted it absently before moving it over his shoulder so Hojo wouldn't accidentally touch it. He ran his fingers through it, not looking at the professor as he ambled around the room, gathering some supplies. 

"Why not?" Hojo countered, his irritation rising at Sephiroth's apathy. It annoyed him mightily when the boy acted this way.

"What would be the purpose?" Sephiroth asked, tugging out a knot in his hair and still not looking at the professor.

"A show of strength for some of ShinRa's investors...I cannot say that I like it but it will get me more funding. Now, hold still." He held up an empty syringe and Sephiroth stuck out his arm, lifting his eyes to the door where some nurse had stuck a poster of a sick looking chocobo with a thermometer in its beak. Sephiroth had always hated that poster, he couldn't understand why someone would try to take a birds temperature through its beak, let alone tie its wing in a sling. it was stupid. 

"My strength is legendary. Why do they need to witness it?" Sephiroth asked, not even wincing as Hojo stuck the needle into his vein and started to draw out his blood. Sephiroth moved his gaze to a plastic skeleton that stood attached to a pole, it hung there limply and someone had pinned a post-it note to its head reading; 'Ronald'. Who named inanimate objects? Sephiroth mused.

"Because you are awe inspiring and the president needs his investors to be impressed." Hojo muttered distractedly, finally done withdrawing blood. He watched the tiny pin prick heal instantly and smirked to himself. Sephiroth pulled his arm away and finally looked at him, those weirdly alien eyes seemed to see right through Hojo.

"Genesis and Angeal are also impressive...why must I do it?" Sephiroth asked.

"Because you are you." Hojo snapped back, frowning down at the boy. "You will do as you're told."

"Fighting computer generated enemies is not my idea of entertainment." Sephiroth sighed, hands going back to his hair and running through it again. He untangled another knot with a small frown. "It's boring." He finished after the short pause.

"No one cares what you deem 'boring', boy." Hojo sighed. "I need that funding to continue my research."

Sephiroth would have sighed but he held it back, contenting himself with a simple blank stare as Hojo started to ready some more tests. It used to bother him when Hojo told him no one cared, now he was so used to it he could ignore the emptiness it left inside him as if it didn't matter. His bodily reactions were so tightly under his control now he didn't even flinch when Hojo took hold of his arm again and used a scalpel to take a rather deep skin sample. Sephiroth watched his blood well to the surface of the wound, it dribbled over his skin, bright crimson staining white. He watched Hojo remove a perfect square of flesh and peel it back from the muscle, the pain seared his veins but all he gave Hojo in response was a soft, stuttering breath. His fingers twitched but even that was barely noticeable. Sephiroth saw his muscles beneath the blood, he watched as they flexed and throbbed in time with his own heavy heart beat, entranced by the strangeness of it before the skin started to regrow. Hojo watched intently, leaning close and pushing his glasses further up onto his nose. He frowned a little and hummed. "Your regeneration rate has slowed." He muttered, moving away and picking up a heavy notebook. He jotted a few notes down before moving to a nearby cupboard and opening the doors. Sephiroth rapidly lost interest in proceedings and took to gazing at the stupid chocobo. He wondered if his two friends ever had to go through such intense and regular check ups with their own doctor, he had never seen either of them with Hollander but knew from their idle chatter that they sometimes popped by to get their Mako levels topped up. Sephiroth frowned, he had never needed his Mako levels topped up, Hojo had never said why and he had never bothered to ask. He opened his mouth to voice the question burning the tip of his tongue but it was driven from his mind as Hojo jabbed him with yet another needle, this time it contained some glowing fluid. Although Sephiroth didn't outwardly flinch, he felt a small shock run through his system as the Mako mixture was emptied into his veins. 

Hojo sniffed and pulled the needle out, he set it aside and watched as Sephiroth's new wound healed completely, not even leaving behind a scar. Satisfied he went back to his book and wrote a few more notes. 

"Are we done, sir?" Sephiroth asked, his voice bland and his eyes returning to the chocobo poster.

"Yes, yes." Hojo waved a dismissive hand. "The president will call when you are needed."

Sephiroth didn't bother replying as he picked up his coat and swept from the room, leaving behind the lingering scent of vanilla in his wake. Hojo took a deep breath and looked up, watching the flick of Sephiroth's hair as he turned a corner. Vanilla, strange that he should choose such a scent, it was one Hojo remembered only too well. He smirked as he opened the book to reveal an old photograph of a woman, she was standing before an empty tube, smiling prettily at the camera. Hojo leaned closer, his fingers pressing the curled corners flat as he squinted at the dark, shadowy figure stood just behind her. The Turk....what had his name been? Hojo could barely remember. It was something like Victor, not that it mattered. He snapped the book shut, smirking to himself as he remembered the sweet scent of Lucretia Crescent's hair, her body pressed against his own. It had been a pleasant diversion but he had done it to further his experiments, the woman did not matter, only the seed she carried inside her. He started to laugh as he remembered the fury of the impotent Turk, the satisfaction he got from putting a bullet in the pretty, self-righteous pricks heart. The Turks considered themselves above Hojo's grasp, he had proved them all wrong. He had put the fear of the gods into them, or at least Victor's-or was it Vernon's?-partner who now ran the department. His laughter grew as he picked up the samples he had taken from Sephiroth and shuffled out of the room with them, he ignored the stares from his fellow scientists and continued to laugh as he returned to his part of the labs.

Sephiroth strode down the corridor, putting on his coat as he went. He ignored the stares he received, people always did that when he passed them. He was looking forward to being with his friends, to finally being able to relax until he was forced to complete the boring simulated battle he was going to have to do for the President. It irked him when they wasted his time with such pointless activities. He was a warrior, not a pet or performing monkey. A low growl escaped him and his lip pulled away from his teeth, terrifying a young secretary going in the opposite direction, Sephiroth ignored his demeaning squeak and let him flee. He decided he needed to vent his frustrations so, when he reached the elevator, he sent a brief message to Angeal and Genesis to meet him in the VR rooms.

XXX

Grass waved around his boots, the breeze picked up his hair and whipped it around him in a cloud of glistening silver. His coat flapped majestically around his ankles as he stood, lifting Masamune and feeling her familiar weight in his gloved hands. His breathing was perfectly steady, green eyes narrowed in concentration as a huge dragon rose back on its hind legs. It's huge wings spread wide, flapping madly as it threw its sinuous head back and gave vent to a roar that shook the very air around the warrior before it. Sephiroth seemed so tiny in comparison to this monster that it made the hair on the back of Angeal's neck stand on end. Although a simulated battle, there was very real risk of injury, the VR rooms were so well designed that each attack felt as real as if it were a genuine dragon. This was the highest setting, Angeal had fought beasts like this before in real life as well as in a simulation and neither was easy. Genesis stood at his side in their private viewing booth, gazing down upon the pending destruction with wide, eager eyes. He was pressed up against the glass, gloved finger tips leaving marks on the pristine glass and his breath fogging with each exhale. They waited in silent anticipation, Genesis' muscles tense, excited to see the inevitable outcome.

Sephiroth breathed in deeply, Masamune rose, the point of the blade pointed at his enemy and he tried to imagine this as a real battle. His fingers tightened on the blade and then he moved. 

Hojo smirked to himself as gasps of awe rose around him. Sephiroth was almost too fast to follow, he barely made a single sound as he struck the beast. Masamune sheared through its scaled armour as easily as a hot knife through butter, the dragon screamed and swept a claw at Sephiroth who rolled smoothly to the left to avoid it. He rose again, hair streaming behind him as he leapt into the air, bringing Masamune down towards the dragon's vulnerable neck. In one smooth cut he had severed it's head. He landed on one knee, head bowed before slowly rising, glowing green eyes lifting to the viewing windows above. He gazed through his long fringe at the audience, awaiting further instruction as the virtual simulation pixilated and faded, leaving behind a simple room. Sephiroth let Masamune fall to his side, the tip just touching the floor as he moved his gaze to the window beside the one where the executives and Hojo were watching. He spotted Genesis watching him eagerly, eyes wide and glowing with their own light. Angeal stood beside him, arms folded and a small, impressed smile on his face. Sephiroth ducked his head and turned away just as the intercom buzzed.

“We're sending in your next test, boy.” Hojo's voice echoed through the empty room and made Sephiroth frown. He glanced up at the man who was watching from the shadows before a pair of large doors opened behind him, he turned to find himself facing an enraged, real life Behemoth. 

“A real monster inside the VR room?” Angeal frowned, he didn't like this new development at all. “What the hell is Hojo thinking?!”

Genesis shrugged, “He's testing him.” He muttered, feeling a little breathless at Sephiroth's last display of strength. “Pushing him further, to see how he's going to react.”

Angeal tightened his grip on his arms, frowning darkly as the Behemoth below roared. The entire room shuddered as it reared up on its hind legs, flaunting massive claws and huge fangs. It swept its tail back and forth in agitation as it finally found Sephiroth standing before it, one hand loosely gripping his sword which looked pretty pathetic in comparison to the monster he was facing. Sephiroth merely gazed at it, his face expressionless. He spared a brief glance back at Hojo, a tiny frown finally marring his brows. He turned back, however, when hot, rank breath stirred his hair. He found himself face to face with the beast and it had the audacity to meet his challenging stare head on. “Fine.” He whispered to himself, one hand moving out from his side and becoming wreathed in energy. “I shall play your little game for now, Hojo.” His palm flashed white and the beasts head became wreathed in ice. He took the time the creature was distracted to get under its guard, he slashed at its legs but it's skin was tougher than dragon hide. His actions merely infuriated it. Sephiroth was forced to dodge it's lashing tail, he rolled to the side and was on his feet again in seconds. He ran forward, leaping into the air and brought his sword down upon it's back. The Behemoth screamed, mouth wide and revealing it's fangs. Sephiroth soared over it's back and landed smoothly, he tossed his hair back over his shoulder and turned back. The monster roared in frustration when he realised it's prey was no longer where it had been, it spun around, tail smashing into the wall and causing the entire room to fizz and spit as it tore into the delicate electronic equipment. Sephiroth steadied himself, even as the monster's claws gouged deep, jagged lines into the metal beneath them. His eyes narrowed again as he lifted Masamune to his side, blade pointed directly at the beast. The whole world narrowed down to just them, nothing else mattered. He had to defeat this enemy and move on to the next. He had to destroy. He dived forward, his boots pounding the ground beneath him until he reached his enemy. He lashed out, aiming a cut to it's upper right thigh, the beast howled and spun around to bite Sephiroth but he wasn't there. He hit it again on the left foreleg, this time the blade bit deep, drawing blood. He spun and delivered a downward blow to it's heaving side. The sound it made was incredibly intense in such confined space but all Sephiroth could hear now was his own steady heartbeat and blood rushing through his veins. He could feel the thrill of battle, the sight of his enemies blood spurring him on to do yet more damage. He wore it down with swift cuts, not deep enough to kill, not yet. The beast tramped around in a circle, now growing ever more desperate to get its jaws into this tiny thing that was hurting it. It was growing weaker with blood loss, with each new wound it became slower. Sephiroth moved in for the kill with the final, eighth attack. He used every ounce of his incredible strength to drive Masamune straight into the beasts side, through it's massive heart. His sword was wrenched from his grip and he let it go, knowing he would get it back once the creature was dead. It stumbled sideways, making soft, whimpering sounds as blood gushed from it's jaws to pool around it's feet. It jerked and shuddered before finally falling, it hit the ground with a resounding crash and then an eerie silence fell.

Sephiroth stood in a slowly growing puddle of blood, it soaked into the soles of his boots but he wasn't looking at the dead Behemoth. His eyes were glued to the viewing window where Hojo stared down at him, a small, self-satisfied smirk on his face as those around gushed about how exceptional Sephiroth was. Hojo gave him a sharp nod and Sephiroth moved, he curled his fingers around the hilt of his sword and yanked it free. He flicked it casually, freeing it from the blood that still clung to the blade before walking to the door. It hissed as it opened, stuttering a little from the damage it had sustained during the fight but Sephiroth grabbed it in one hand and forced it open. He strode on but left behind an imprint of his hand embedded in the metal.

“Sephiroth, wait!”

Sephiroth hesitated, slowing his pace as he waited for Genesis to catch up to him. He didn't turn to look at him as he hit the button on the elevator and the doors opened, he slipped inside and Genesis followed. “That was amazing!” He gushed the second the doors closed, he turned burning eyes to his friend who glanced at him and away again, lowering his head to hide behind a curtain of silver hair. 

“It was a simple demonstration.” He replied stiffly, disliking the way Genesis' eyes glittered eagerly. 

Genesis scoffed, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned causally back against the glass behind him. “Don't be so modest, that move you pulled off with those eight consecutive cuts-”

“Octoslash.” Sephiroth muttered, watching the numbers on the elevator with a frown.

“Yes, that. Can you teach me how to do that?”

“No.”

Genesis opened his mouth but snapped it shut again, he swept hair from his eyes and huffed. “Is it that you don't want to risk me becoming stronger than you?” He snapped after the silence had grown too much. Sephiroth finally looked at him.

“No.” He replied again.

“Then why?” Genesis insisted.

“Because...I'm not sure how I do it. It's simply instinct.” 

“Oh.” Genesis fell quiet again, considering his response as the doors opened with a soft ding and they exited. He followed Sephiroth down a corridor and suddenly realised they were on the same floor as the labs. “Why are we here?” He asked abruptly, looking around and blinking at the sterile white walls and the odd person in white who passed them by.

“I live here.” Sephiroth retorted. “Why are you following me?”

Genesis came to an abrupt halt, blinking. He had never considered where Sephiroth lived, neither he nor Angeal had ever visited Sephiroth at his apartment and it was weird to think that he still lived surrounded by cold scientists. By the time he came out of his thoughts he saw Sephiroth's hair and coat flick around a corner and out of sight, curiosity got the better of him and he followed at a light trot.

He rounded a corner and found a door, still open, to his left. He slid through it and it closed with a quiet 'shh' sound behind him. He found himself standing in a very basic living room containing a sofa, a tv and a coffee table. In front of him was a door that may have led into a bedroom, the light was on underneath the door so Genesis looked over to his right where another door led into a small brightly lit kitchen area. The utensils, pots and pans seemed untouched and there wasn't a single item of washing up beside the sink. Curious, he moved further into the apartment, noting that there was nothing to make it personal...it didn't even look inhabited. He went to the sofa and sat down, it was black leather and creaked when he sat. He expected to see at least some art work, which usually came with the rooms used by SOLDIER. However, there was nothing. The walls were blank, perfectly white. The furniture all black. It was almost...sterile. He wondered what Sephiroth's bedroom looked like and rose to see if he could take a peek, however, as he reached for the door it was opened from the other side. He found himself face to face with Sephiroth who was wearing nothing but his leather pants, his chest bare to reveal a set of rather strange scars scattering his too-pale flesh. Sephiroth's hair had been tied back and hung down in a silky silver ribbon to the small of his back. A small shudder ran up Genesis' spine as he realised how close they were, he could feel Sephiroth's body heat even through his thick uniform. Sephiroth eyed him warily for a long while before averting his gaze. “Why are you here?” He asked, voice low and smooth. Genesis felt another shiver wrack him but hid it.

“I wanted to see where you lived.” He replied after a moment to find his tongue again. 

Sephiroth frowned, lifting his hand as if uncertain what to do with it. Genesis noted a small, black tattoo on his left wrist and his eyes widened. When Sephiroth noted the direction of his gaze he turned his wrist, hiding the mark and a small flush stained the skin of cheeks as he stepped smoothly around his friend and back into the living room. “I'm uneducated in the proper way to receive a guest.” He muttered, walking into the kitchen and standing still again as if a little lost. “I'm...uncertain what the correct procedure is.”  
Genesis took a moment to gather himself before turning back to meet his friends confused gaze, “Offer me a drink.” He said and smiled, Sephiroth's lips twitched uncertainly in return and Genesis felt his heart skip a little.

“Yes...uh...would you like a beverage?” He asked hesitantly.

“Very much, thank you.” Genesis replied, his many lessons in manners returning to him in full force at this strange ritual.

Sephiroth nodded, made to turn back to the kitchen and hesitated again. “What...what do you like?” He asked, confusion marring his brows again.

“Oh...tea?”

Sephiroth nodded again, “That I can do.” He said softly, as if speaking mostly to himself. He finally went to make the tea and while he was out of sight Genesis snuck into his bedroom. He was unsurprised to find that this room too, lacked all personality. It was like a show home, empty of everything except the necessities. The only personalised item was a simple sword stand on the wall, it displayed a cleaned Masamune that glittered dangerously in the light from the ceiling. He sighed, shaking his head in disappointment before exiting the room and returning to the couch in the living room. He sat and made himself comfortable when Sephiroth returned with his tea, the mug was the same plain white as they got in the mess hall but when he took a sip, the tea was obviously high quality. He sighed happily as he settled back into the sofa. Sephiroth sat gingerly at his side, back rigid as he watched Genesis with the same intensity he had regarded the Behemoth earlier. He was drinking nothing more than a mug of boiled water with a single slice of lemon in it, Genesis wasn't surprised. “Your place is...basic.” He said carefully, curling his hands around the mug and feeling the warmth seep into his skin through his thick leather gloves.

“Is that wrong?” Sephiroth replied, finally blinking and hiding his eyes behind those stunningly long eyelashes. 

“No...it's just...unusual. You've seen Angeal's place, he's got nicknack's and plants everywhere.”

“Yes, items that serve no purpose.” Sephiroth agreed, eyeing his living room as if seeing it for the first time. “I have never had any emotional attachment to inanimate objects...nor to plants.”

“What about art? I have some lovely pieces that are in storage that would look lovely on these walls.”

“Hojo says that it serves no purpose.” Sephiroth replied, looking down at his own drink. Genesis followed his gaze and saw how delicate his fingers were, he realised with an odd jolt that he had never seen Sephiroth's hands without their customary gloves. 

“And you listen to him?” He asked, watching as Sephiroth ran a finger around the lip of his mug absently. His nails looked as if he had had a manicure, which brought the most bizarre images to mind. He had to stifle a random giggle at that and bit his bottom lip.

“He raised me.” Sephiroth replied as if that was all the explanation he needed. 

Everything about Sephiroth was perfect, half of Genesis was annoyed by it and the other half fascinated. “Yes, you've mentioned it before.” He said, sipping his drink and scolding his tongue. He winced and ducked his head, hiding his moment of idiocy behind his hair. Sephiroth seemed not to notice, or if he did he didn't care. 

An awkward silence fell between them, Genesis eyed the near-empty room and tried to ignore the fact that the sofa was too small and he could feel Sephiroth's body pressed against his. It was terribly distracting, every time Sephiroth shifted he felt their arms brush, their thighs press closer. He cleared his throat and took another sip of tea, simply to give himself something to do. “I have books.” Sephiroth said abruptly, almost making Genesis jump. He turned to look at him, seeing a small smile on his lips as he looked down at his mug. “Professor Gast...my other guardian...he gave me lots of books.”

“Where are they?” Genesis asked curiously and finally Sephiroth lifted his head, the movement slow and deliberate. He felt those eyes fixed intently on him, flickering with exotic green fire. 

“Under my bed. I have to hide them from Hojo, he doesn't like it when I read what he deems 'nonsense'.”

“What do you read?” Genesis was hooked, his breath felt heavy in his lungs as Sephiroth gazed at him. He was so beautiful, he wanted nothing more than to move closer. 

Sephiroth shrugged, “Many things. When I was younger I read fairy tales and myths and legends...I particularly enjoyed stories about the Ancients. However, now I find more gratification in books about space.” A small blush crept across Sephiroth's cheeks as he admitted this, his pale complexion unable to hide it. “Did you know that many anthropologists theorize that the human race is from a distant planet? The Cetra, or Ancients, were the original inhabitants and differed dramatically from humans.” Sephiroth paused, eyes lowering and a small smile curling his lips. Genesis couldn't look away. “Gast explained to me how he believed that somewhere there were descendants of the Cetra, he went in search for them and...” His expression soured a little, “He never came back.”

“Maybe he found something?” Genesis suggested, unconsciously leaning closer. Watching Sephiroth talk about things he enjoyed was intoxicating in a way he had never experienced before. It was fascinating to see him open up, even if it was a slow, almost painful process.

“No. I believe he's dead.” Sephiroth replied, voice low but cold. It was as if the temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Sephiroth frowned and turned away. “It is time you left.” He said suddenly, standing up and moving to the kitchen.

“But-”

“Hojo will be coming here to check-” A loud buzzing sound interrupted Sephiroth's speech and his top lip curled away from his teeth in a snarl. “You need to go now.” He insisted, moving to the door and pushing the button to open it.

“Sephiroth, I do hope you-oh.” Hojo spotted Genesis standing beside the couch, an empty mug clutched in one hand. “You. Get out, Sephiroth and I have much to discuss.” He stood aside and Genesis felt his back straighten in indignation; no one spoke to him like that. 

“I believe that this is Sephiroth's apartment, isn't it up to him if he has guests or not?”

Sephiroth blinked at him, seeming surprised by his rebellion but after a moment a curious look flickered across his face as he looked to Hojo who was glaring at Genesis furiously. “Boy, if you do not vacate this room this instant I will inform your superior of your insubordination-”

“He's right though, isn't he?” Sephiroth said abruptly. “What if I have no wish to have him leave? He's my friend. I can do as I wish.”

“Sephiroth,” Hojo growled, turning on the boy who towered over him with a stubborn look on his face that reminded him far too much of his blood-mother. “I have things I must do and you would not wish for your...friend...” He sneered as he said the word, “to be here whilst I conduct my examinations.”

“I will arrange an appointment to meet you in the laboratories tomorrow afternoon, Professor. For now I am busy.” Sephiroth insisted softly, his eyes glowing with determination. He glanced briefly at Genesis who offered him a small smirk. Hojo seemed beyond surprised by Sephiroth's refusal, he stood in the doorway sputtering until finally he turned on his heel.

“If you do not turn up in time, boy, I will have you confined to the labs for the foreseeable future.” He hissed as he left the apartment. 

Before the door closed he heard Sephiroth speak; “I have decided that it would benefit my men and my position among them to be moved to the SOLDIER floor as well.” He said in a tone that brooked no argument, Hojo spun around to object but the door had closed in his face.

The next day when Hojo came to collect Sephiroth from his rooms he found nearly all his few belongings packed away in several boxes, what was more was that beside these boxes sat a large succulent plant with pretty white flowers blossoming on the ends of its fat leaves. A label on the pot read; 'Sephiroth, I heard you're moving. It's tradition to get friends a 'welcome to your new home' gift so I thought I'd give you one of my plants. Angeal.' A second object lay on top of an open box filled with books, this one had no name with it but it was small, palm sized book with red bindings and the title; LOVELESS written in fancy gold lettering across the front.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now we have a bit of a time skip. Genesis and Sephiroth are now eighteen. Angeal is twenty-three. Zack would be around fifteen. I didn't want to drag the years out too much for it get boring. So, only a few years until the fated mock-battle where Genesis is injured (or so I guess, I'm not 100% up on the timeline with CC). In this Angeal uses his fists instead of a sword, now I am convinced that Angeal rarely actually used a sword. In CC when Zack hits his 'limit break' when his DMW gage gets all Angeal, he does a physical attack...now why would he do that when each DMW limit is a representation of someone he knew and cared for, if Angeal was using a sword all the time then surely Zack's attack would be a sword related one? So, my theory is Angeal went into battle with the Buster Sword on his back but literally only used it in desperate situations, all those other times he used his fists. (Also, a punch from Angeal's massive fists? It would very likely kill a man) It makes sense because Sephiroth's attack is a sword attack and Genesis' is magical...both of their specialities. Aaanyway, sorry for rambling. (AN FYI: In this story Sephiroth is not Asexual, however, in canon I believe he is. But this is fanfiction so ya'know. I'm probably gunna end up writing sexy-times)

“They're sending us back?” Genesis looked up at Lazard with a small frown of irritation.

“Kisaragi has been gathering his forces again, his intention, according to Veld's informants, is to take out our outpost in the Fort Tamblin area. It's their last line of defence, we need to subdue any potential rebellion before it can begin. We have a lot of men stationed there at the moment, we can't afford to risk losing them.”

Sephiroth shifted, leather creaking and his green eyes flashing, “When do we deploy?”

“Tomorrow night.” Lazard picked up the Turks' reports from his desk and handed them to Sephiroth who glanced over them. He was sat in a chair on the opposite side of Lazard's desk with Angeal stood behind him and Genesis sat at his side.

“This war has been dragging on for years, how is the president funding this?” Angeal sighed, shaking his head as he peered over Sephiroth's shoulder at the sheet of information.

“I'm not sure, that's a job for the accounting and finance departments but my guess would be rate hikes.” Lazard pursed his lips in distaste.

“Palmer must be bouncing all over his office, that man has a weird obsession with increasing rates.” Genesis observed with a shrug.

“Larger rates? The president's pushing it. If he's not careful people will start protesting.” Angeal muttered heavily, “There's too many who can hardly afford to eat, let alone pay more for inflated mako prices.” His mind briefly turned to his own mother and he tensed his shoulders, a frown creasing his brow as he did so.

Genesis saw the look on Angeal's face and resolved to have his father send Ms. Hewley some more money on the quiet, he was sure Angeal would lecture him again but he refused to see Gillian freeze to death over winter. Finally Lazard cleared his throat, “Well, be that as it may none of us have any control over what the president does so we must leave it there.” He rose from his seat and Sephiroth and Genesis followed suit. “I will see you all next month, good luck.”

They left in a group, their mouths set in grim lines and tension in their shoulders.

Wutai was humid, Sephiroth's leather trousers stuck to the sweaty skin of his thighs and his hair to his forehead. He crept warily through some thick undergrowth, eyes narrowed as he focussed entirely on the lights ahead of them. Genesis was somewhere to his left and Angeal was taking the right, slowly, inch by agonising inch, they crept up on the unsuspecting targets. The aerial photographs they had looked at before the mission had been grainy but Sephiroth remembered that there was supposed to be some sort of basic wooden structure ahead of him containing approximately thirty of Wutai's strongest Ninjas. They were using the wooden tower to conduct regular raids upon ShinRa's own base camp a few miles further west, and it had been costing ShinRa dearly. Sephiroth's breathing was steady but he could feel his fingers twitching on the hilt of Masamune, the blood-lust was lingering just below the surface of his skin and itched like a thousand burrowing insects. For three long, boring weeks he had been stuck at base camp trying to bring some semblance of order to a bunch of men who treated him like a kid still. He had proved himself time and time again in this stupid war, and still he wasn't as respected as he deserved to be; especially by the older men. He was desperate to get out and get some action, Masamune desired blood and Sephiroth intended to ensure she got it. Around him cicadas sang, their soft chirruping song had been his lullaby for this most recent stint in Wutai; there was something oddly calming about it. He was crouched low, hair tangling on foliage and catching in the dirt as he went to his knees and crawled between two dense bushes. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he moved, Wutai's Crescent Moon were known to be their elite and he had fought them once before. They were uncanny fighters and had senses most ordinary soldier's lacked. He finally made it to a gap and peered out towards the well-guarded camp; the moonlight highlighted a high wall built of tree trunks, sharpened into vicious looking spikes and set up to surround the tower. Sephiroth saw the gate was open and no guards stood by it. His body tensed as he waited, eyes narrowing in anticipation. He licked his lips, tasting salt from his own perspiration. Then he saw it, a small flash as someone reflected the moon's light off of a small hand-held mirror. It was their signal.

Genesis spotted the flash of light and dived out from his hiding place, he dashed forward, easily keeping to the shadows as he heard Angeal's familiar boot falls on the hard-packed earth a fraction of a second behind his own. He looked up briefly and spotted a flash of silver from Sephiroth's hair, other than that he was entirely invisible and moved as silently as a bat. Genesis curled his lip in disgust, Sephiroth was showing off again, no doubt. He reached the wall and slid towards the gate where a man - no, boy - was waiting for them. The red-haired Turk leaned casually against the open gate, one hand stuffed in his pocket and the other clutching a bloody metal rod. He was chewing gum and looked, for all intents and purposes, like he was merely waiting for a train to arrive. However, Genesis saw the corpses lying at his feet and the blood staining his shirt. He looked up when he heard them approach and jerked his head in the direction of the tower, a small, evil grin on his lips. “All yours, yo.” He muttered under his breath.

Angeal gazed at the destruction, a fight that none of them had even heard despite how close they had been to the action. He blinked in dumb disbelief at the boy who had just murdered five guards, “...right...” He said weakly.

“Name's Reno.” The boy whispered, revealing his teeth in another nasty little smirk. “Remember it, yo.” And without another word he faded silently into the shadows.

Genesis nudged a corpse with the toe of his boot, “One kid did this?” He muttered, keeping his voice low but unable to hide his awe.

“The Turks give me the creeps. Murdering in the darkness, creeping up on unsuspecting targets...it's not right. Not honourable.” Angeal replied, reaching behind him and drawing the Buster Sword. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath as he brought it to his forehead. Sephiroth gazed at the ground while he waited out Angeal's ritual impatiently, shifting from one foot to the other. “Ok, let's do this.” Angeal said finally, his face hardening as he nodded to Genesis and Sephiroth.

Sephiroth rose from his slightly crouched position, hair sliding back from his face and a smirk curling the corners of his lips, he adjusted his grip on Masamune and Genesis felt a surge of adrenaline as he saw the mako-green flames in his eyes. 

Together, at some unspoken signal, the three of them rushed into the small compound. They split up in different directions when they reached the courtyard, a large area of hard packed mud, going in search of enemies. 

Genesis encountered three of them walking around the outside of the tower as he searched for a way inside, he dispatched them with swift cuts to their throats. His blade was far more adept at close-encounters like that, it was shorter than Masamune and thinner than the Buster Sword. He smirked down at the choking, dying men before moving on, his crimson coat flaring out behind him dramatically. He found a door in the side of the hastily erected structure and tested the handle, typically it was locked so Genesis had no choice but to step back and gather flames in the palm of his hand. He blasted the door inwards with a well-placed firaga, sending burning wood back into the room and causing cries from the few men who were unfortunate enough to get in the way. Genesis stepped in through the cloud of smoke, holding his Rapier aloft as lamp light hit his grinning face, “My friend, the fates are cruel, There are no dreams, no honour remains, The arrow has left the bow of the goddess.” 

Angeal turned back towards the direction Genesis had gone as he heard screams erupt from inside the tower. He frowned and clicked his tongue as he saw flames rise up to engulf half the building. “I bet he had some stupid LOVELESS snippet to quote at them too.” He mumbled to himself as he rounded a corner and found himself face to face with two heavily armed men. He lifted his fists and took a ready stance before leaping forward, he let out a loud grunt as his fist connected with one of the men's helmets, crumpling it inwards with a sickening crunch. He spun and kicked the other in the chest so hard his chest plate caved in and pierced the vulnerable flesh beneath. With that done he dusted off his hands and moved silently onwards to secure the perimeter.

Genesis walked casually through the room, his hair immaculate as he moved like a wraith through the flames he had created. He absently kicked a corpse out of his way as he moved into a thin corridor that had a set of stairs going upwards. He took these and followed them up, as he did so he started to see familiar signs that someone had got here first. There was blood spattering the walls, a corpse lay over the bannister bleeding over the wood so it dripped to the floor below. He reached a section of wall that had a massive gouge in it and further up half the stairs had caved in. Genesis clicked his tongue in irritation as he moved back and took a running leap to clear the gap. He landed lightly on the other side and found three more corpses lying in a heap before an open door. Genesis entered, stepping over the bodies carefully as he moved into the room to find the walls covered in crimson. Sephiroth stood in amongst utter chaos, Masamune dripped blood to the roughly woven rugs at his feet. Chairs, equipment and other military paraphernalia had been trashed and thrown to all four corners of the room as if some massive toddler had had an even bigger tantrum. Sephiroth wasn't even breathing heavily. He looked up and met Genesis' eyes with his own burning green ones, Genesis could have sworn that he could feel their heat even from where he stood. As always he felt all the hairs on his body stand on end, surely no one this strong could be human? Surely no single man could wield such incredible destructive power? He shivered as Sephiroth lifted his blade and casually flicked blood from it, finally breaking the intense eye contact. 

Sephiroth took a step towards his friend and opened his mouth to speak when he spotted a massive shadow fall across Genesis' form. He saw what was about to happen about a split second before Genesis did and moved before either of them could even think. He was a blur as he leapt forward.

Genesis barely had time to register what had happened when something very hard and very painful slammed him in the stomach, he grunted as all the air rushed from his lungs and he was thrown brutally backwards and right through a nearby wall. He landed with a crash, crying out as he felt a rib snap as he rolled over and over before coming to an abrupt halt against the bannister of the stairs he had been on moments before. He groaned heavily, rolling onto all fours and gasping as he attempted to regain his breath through the agony flaring in his side. He blinked watering eyes and turned his head back the way he had come, seeing the hole he'd made in the wall and a huge monster wielding a giant hammer. It stood, frozen solid above a smaller figure and it took Genesis' pain-befuddled mind a moment to see the shining silver blade rammed through it's guts. Sephiroth stood, engulfed in its shadow and when his fingers released the hilt of his sword the monster fell backwards with an almighty crash. The entire building shook with the force of it. As Genesis regained his breath he winced as he scrambled to his feet, moving with a heavy limp as he struggled through the hole and back into the room. Sephiroth looked over at him, a strange expression flashing across his face before he suddenly crumpled. 

Genesis was rooted to the spot in surprise as Sephiroth's knees gave out beneath him and he collapsed in a puddle of black leather and silver hair. He wrapped his arm around his wounded side and moved gingerly over to his friend, stepping carefully around rubble in an attempt to avoid jolting his rib. He could feel the mako healing the damage already and his breathing was slowly easing as he lowered himself to his knees at Sephiroth's side. Gently he reached out and his fingers brushed hair from Sephiroth's face, he saw it twisted in agony; eyes slitted to reveal slithers of intense green light. Sephiroth bared his teeth in a feral snarl as he dragged himself to his knees again, curling in on himself as if he was trying to hide from the pain. He had one hand pressed to his chest and when he drew it away Genesis saw a shiny substance on his gloved fingers. When Genesis looked to his chest he saw a gaping wound, blood cascaded over Sephiroth's pale skin, staining it crimson. Sephiroth's entire body shuddered violently and he doubled over again with a grunt. Sephiroth's beautiful hair soaked up blood, the dust from the fight clumping in his hair. When Genesis tried to touch him he flinched away violently, hissing like an injured animal so he withdrew his helping hand just as Angeal ran into the room with the Buster Sword drawn. One look at the monster's giant hammer told Genesis where Sephiroth's wound had come from; in his attempt to knock the weapon away from Genesis he had been caught by the sharp, spear-like point on the end of the handle. It had very nearly eviscerated him.

“Sephiroth?!” Angeal dashed forward, letting his sword fall with a loud clunk to the floor as he bent to try and inspect his wounded friend. Sephiroth jerked away from the attempted contact, shaking his head violently as he pressed himself as deep as possible into a corner. “Come on, let us take a look. You're hur-”

“Go. Away.” Sephiroth growled furiously, eyes sparking like live electrical wires. “Touch me and I will kill you.”

“We can't help you if we can't look at the wound.” Angeal said, somehow remaining calm and in control despite the worrying amount of blood leaking between Sephiroth's fingers as he pressed his palm to the wound in his chest. “Stop acting like a baby.”

Sephiroth's lips thinned and he lowered his head, “I'll heal.” He whispered hoarsely. “Go report back to base...I...I'll follow as soon as I-”

“No!” The word escaped Genesis' lips before he could even consider it, Angeal glanced at him in surprise, “You just saved my life, I refuse to allow you to die here in some foreign country!” He snapped angrily, lifting his chin in defiance of Sephiroth's glare. 

“I will not die here.” Sephiroth assured him after eventually conceding defeat at their glaring match, “I've had worse injuries.” He assured them.

“Worse?!” Angeal winced, “Sephiroth, on any normal man this wound would be fatal.”

Sephiroth gave him a tired, humourless smile, “But I am not 'normal', am I?” He whispered, his eyes flicking down to the scarred floor as he hid behind his hair. “I never have been.” He finished in a whisper almost too quiet to hear.

Genesis and Angeal exchanged a glance before Genesis sighed, “Fine. You can stay here and heal as best you can, I've got a Cura on me if you need it but we're waiting here with you.” He decided and stubbornly took a seat at Sephiroth's side, he leaned against the wall, drew his knees to his chest and rested his forearm over one of them. Angeal slumped to the floor and rested his sword over his knees as he inspected it for any damage. The three of them sat like that in silence as dawn slowly began to stain the sky pink.

After a few hours Angeal left temporarily to radio back to HQ about Sephiroth's injury, despite his angry protests. After that they were forced to await back-up.

Genesis stifled a huge yawn that tried to escape him and blinked blearily around, the light crept slowly across the floor and the corpse of the monster had started to smell funny in the heat. Flies were already congregating, perching on the monster's slowly decaying flesh, the congealing blood spattering the walls and the few human corpses dotted here and there. Angeal looked up from the ground and Genesis felt a sudden weight fall against his side. He turned his head to see the top of Sephiroth's head against his shoulder. “Is he unconscious?” Angeal asked, worry lacing his voice.

Genesis gave Sephiroth an experimental shake and got no response, “So it would seem.” He took a deep breath and inhaled the scent of blood and ozone. Sephiroth smelt like an oncoming storm; nothing but intense power and sparking electricity all condensed into six foot of solid muscle and soft, soft skin. His body, despite his exhaustion, reacted inappropriately to the smell and he had to take a moment to regain control before attempting to move. 

They heard the sounds of people on the stairs as Angeal hefted Sephiroth's dead weight into his arms, Genesis followed him out into the small hallway and they made their slow way back to the ground floor. When they were finally outside, away from the rank stench of death, they found a small troop of seasoned infantry standing guard around two other men. Angeal came to an abrupt halt, blinking in surprise. “Director, Professor...what're you doing here?” He asked.

Professor Hojo stood beside a tense looking Lazard, his back hunched as he eyed Sephiroth's unconscious form critically. “The good professor decided to take an emergency transport straight here the moment he heard of Sephiroth's unfortunate condition.” Lazard said stiffly, glancing sideways at Hojo who remained fixated on Sephiroth.

“What caused his injuries?” Hojo asked suddenly, stalking forward fearlessly. He pushed his way through his guard and towards Angeal.  
“He...He was injured when facing one of those anti-SOLDIER monster's.” Genesis admitted reluctantly, earning an arched eyebrow from Angeal when he omitted the fact that Sephiroth had been protecting him. He ignored the weighty stare, he didn't want people thinking he couldn't look after himself on the field. 

Hojo frowned, obviously annoyed by this information, “A measly monster?” He tsked, shaking his head. “Bring him back to base camp, there's a transport waiting to take us back to Midgar.” He ordered and turned away, hands clasped behind his back.

“He's returning to Midgar? We can't fly him out in this state, it could kill him!” Angeal protested, following Hojo with his burden.

“A wound like that won't kill him.” Hojo muttered as if he was talking to a stupid child. “Do as I say and do not question my orders!”

Angeal snapped his mouth shut, frowning darkly as he followed the professor back to base camp.

XXX

Hojo peered into the mako tank, watching Sephiroth float, suspended in green liquid like a puppet on strings. He frowned down at the small screen that monitored Sephiroth's vitals and pressed a few buttons on the pad beneath it, there was a soft beep and a black substance was added to the green. He watched it swirl like smoke before it surrounded Sephiroth's body like a shadow. He tensed, head falling back, silver hair a poison-tinted cloud around his head. He saw his fingers spasm and even through the thick glass Hojo heard the grunt of pain. “Fool of a boy.” He muttered, shaking his head in disappointment. “I thought I had taught you better than to allow yourself to get injured in such a petty fight?” He sighed and gazed once more up into his son's face. “Obviously some more training is in order.” He watched the large wound in Sephiroth's chest slowly stitch itself back together, sealing away the clear white of bone and the bloody pink of muscle. He checked on Sephiroth's healing progress before typing some new commands into the computer, there were several electrodes attached to Sephiroth's head to monitor his brainwaves and he watched these in mild fascination. Of all of his experiments, Sephiroth remained the greatest; the most perfect. He had taken all of Jenova's power and suffered none of the side effects. He could be pumped full of so much Mako that it would have turned an ordinary man to a pile of liquefied goo and come away with only a headache. He was truly magnificent. Hojo hit a button on the control panel and watched as bubbles exploded from Sephiroth's mouth, he jerked violently inside his prison and his eyes flew open. In ordinary circumstances Sephiroth's eyes were eerie but now they were utterly blank, completely empty of any emotion. He was still mostly unconscious, Hojo had merely activated his most basic brain functions. This was why ShinRa had funded his experiments, this was the monster that lay beneath Sephiroth's mostly human skin. He was empty now, an empty, emotionless machine and if Hojo were so inclined he could order him to bring ruin down upon the entire city of Midgar.

“Perfect.” Hojo whispered, touching the glass of the tube reverently. His face was lit from beneath by green, casting everything else in shadow as an insane grin twisted his face. He started to laugh, the sound filling the tiny, private room and bouncing off of the metal walls.

XXX

Genesis knocked once again on Sephiroth's apartment door and waited impatiently. It had been three weeks since Hojo had taken Sephiroth and no one had seen hide nor hair of him. Genesis cursed under his breath and made to turn away, but before he could take a step he heard someone move from within the apartment. Genesis' hands curled into fists, he frowned and sent a furious glare at the door. “I can hear you Sephiroth!” He called, staring angrily at the blank metal. “I've been trying to get hold of you for weeks now, why won't you let me in?” There was no reply so Genesis growled in frustration, he kicked the door hard enough to dent it. “I am not averse to kicking your door in!” He threatened, lifting his foot once again. Before his boot could touch the door, however, it slid open with a low hiss. Genesis was knocked off balance and he stumbled forward, falling into a pair of strong arms. He looked up and blinked when he found himself face to face with Sephiroth who frowned as he suddenly realised how close they were. Sephiroth immediately released Genesis as if he had been burned, Genesis fell face-first into the hallway carpet. “Oof!” 

“What are you doing here?” Sephiroth muttered, still glaring down at his friend.

“I came to see how you were.” Genesis huffed, dragging himself up from the floor and brushing down his long coat. 

“I am fine. Now, go away.” Sephiroth turned his back and strode back into the dimly lit apartment. Genesis cursed him under his breath and followed. “Have you gone deaf? I asked you to leave.”

“My, what manners!” Genesis mumbled sarcastically. “I presume Hojo taught you them, did he?”

Sephiroth didn't bother replying, he went to a nearby sofa and sat down. On the glass coffee table was a stack of papers and a steaming mug. Genesis rolled his eyes as Sephiroth decided that if Genesis was going to force his company on him then he would pretend he didn't exist, he humf'd and walked into the kitchen to make himself a drink. When he returned a little while later Sephiroth was bent over his work, hair cascading over his shoulder to drape itself over the table. Genesis watched him, sipping from his mug and allowing himself to imagine what it would be like to run his fingers through that hair. “You are staring, it is most distracting.” Sephiroth muttered vaguely, setting aside some papers he had just finished signing.

“I wouldn't be staring if you would just talk to me.”

“I don't want you here. Talking would give you the wrong impression.” Sephiroth waved a gloved hand at the door. “Leave.”  
“No.” Genesis tilted his chin up defiantly as Sephiroth finally looked at him. “We're worried about you.” He said after a tense moment. “No one's seen you since we returned from Wutai.”

“I've been recuperating.” Sephiroth replied, his shoulder's tensing. “I am...sorry you had to see me that way.”

“What, injured?” Genesis snorted, moving to the sofa and sitting at his side. Sephiroth's eyes followed his movements. “I admit it was quite a surprise when you collapsed like that, I thought you were dead for sure. However, all it means is that you're human.”

“...human...?” Sephiroth repeated, shaking his head slowly and setting aside his pen. Genesis noted the light blush staining his cheeks, something inside his chest squirmed pleasantly as long lashes brushed pink skin. “You keep saying that but you and Angeal are the only ones who treat me like one.” He straightened up, eyes flicking downwards and then up again back to Genesis' face. 

“Well, ShinRa sees all of us as little more than cogs in the machine.” Genesis waved an airy hand and smirked deviously, sipping on his drink again to distract himself from how close Sephiroth was. “We're not human to the executives, if we were maybe we'd have better pension plans.” He laughed but it was a forced sound as he felt heat flush his own cheeks, was Sephiroth leaning closer? He was. He was leaning forward, those haunting eyes locked on Genesis' lips. The mug almost slid from Genesis' lax fingers but before it could Sephiroth's own shot out and snatched it from the air. He set it upon the table and began to turn away, head low as if embarrassed by his actions. Genesis realised, suddenly, that his chance was slipping away. For years he had fantasised about Sephiroth, for years he had been torn between the desire to kiss him or throttle him and now perhaps his only chance was sliding through his fingers like water. Sephiroth moved back, averting his gaze, hiding behind that stupidly long hair of his. Genesis reached out, his fingers curled around one of the straps covering Sephiroth's chest. He yanked hard enough to pull him back into his personal space and then took a sharp breath. They both hesitated, Sephiroth staring at Genesis with wide eyes and parted lips as if he was about to speak. Genesis refused to give him a chance, he leaned in and kissed him. Hard.

Sephiroth took a sharp breath through his nose, his hands rising and freezing in place as if he wasn't entirely sure what to do with them. Genesis closed his eyes and pressed their lips together more firmly, he snaked his tongue out, running it slowly over Sephiroth's lips in a silent question. Sephiroth hesitated, his entire body tense before he tentatively parted his lips and allowed Genesis into his mouth. As his tongue met Sephiroth's a jolt of pure electricity shot through his system, he couldn't help but groan heavily into the kiss. His hands rose, fingers curling into Sephiroth's hair and causing him to huff air through his nose as he responded clumsily to the kiss. Genesis smirked to himself, pushing forward, eager to taste more. There was far too much teeth and Genesis had to admit a little too much saliva involved but for a first timer, Sephiroth wasn't a bad kisser. Boldly he slipped one hand free of Sephiroth's hair and slid his hand beneath his annoying leather coat, fingers digging into muscle. Sephiroth finally pressed closer, a tiny huff of air escaping his lips that Genesis swallowed with the tiny sound of surprise he made as Genesis' leather glove brushed accidentally over one nipple. Sephiroth shuddered, his hands moving as instinct took over, he wrapped one hand around the back of Genesis' neck and held him in place firmly. His head tilted to the side while his free hand slid to Genesis' waist. Slowly, with little nudges from Genesis, Sephiroth improved his kiss. Finally, however, they were forced to part for breath lest they suffocate. Genesis broke away gently, forcing his eyes open and meeting Sephiroth's. The man looked bewildered, as if he wasn't entirely sure what had just happened. His hands remained in place; one at Genesis' neck and the other at his waist. They stared at each other in silence for a long time until Sephiroth finally broke all contact. He rose on unsteady legs and looked around, he was obviously avoiding Genesis' gaze in an attempt to distract himself.

“Well,” Genesis broke the silence, his voice hoarse. “That was pleasant.”

Sephiroth made a strange, strangled sound in the back of his throat as he fought blind panic. He had never been one for any sort of contact, whether it be platonic or otherwise and now he had just kissed someone. It was all a little much to bear so he turned away and walked shakily into his bedroom, the door closed with a bang. He stood in the darkness of his bedroom, heart hammering violently in his chest. The urge to go back to the living room and slam Genesis up against the nearest available surface almost overrode his terror however he squashed the urge and sank slowly onto his bed and hung his head. His fingers dug deep into the mattress as he mentally dissected everything that had happened. He lifted one hand, noting how shaky it was and touched his lips, still a little damp from Genesis' saliva. He gazed blindly at the wall and took several deep, calming breaths. From outside his door he heard Genesis leave and he closed his eyes, falling back onto his bed and covering his eyes with his forearm.

XXX

Angeal walked slowly around his apartment, mind blissfully blank as he watered his plants. Behind him he could hear Zack chattering away on his PHS to his friend Kunsel, he smiled to himself, content as he picked up a pair of shears and snipped away a few dead leaves. He even hummed a few bars of some random pop song he had heard once on the radio. Zack laughed, lounging back on Angeal's sofa with his head dangling over the arm rest. Then the peace was shattered as the door beeped, Angeal turned to see Genesis stride into the room looking unusually ruffled and severely pissed. He grabbed Zack's PHS and turned, lobbing it out into the hallway. Zack shouted and ran after it and Genesis locked the door behind him. “Gen-”

“I kissed him.” Genesis said abruptly, cutting off Angeal's lecture about treating Zack like a dog. He snapped his mouth shut and lifted both eyebrows.

“You kissed who?”

Genesis rolled his eyes and threw up his arms, “Sephiroth! Who else?” He snapped, throwing himself onto the vacated sofa and throwing an arm over his eyes. 

“Well...” Angeal had no idea what to say about that, he had known Genesis harboured feelings for their mutual friend but never had he considered those feelings being reciprocated. “How...how did he react?” He asked cautiously.

“He ran away.” Genesis moaned, slamming one fist into the sofa with a thud. “He acted like I'd attacked him!”

Angeal processed that for a minute as he heard a loud bang as Zack knocked on the door, “Perhaps he was just...shocked?” He offered carefully, moving towards the door and making to open it.

“Let that brat back in and I'll throw him out the window.” Genesis spat.

Angeal retreated from the door with a heavy sigh, looking back at his best friend helplessly. “He's a good kid, Genesis.”

Genesis huffed air through his nose in derision, “Whatever. I need you now, so you'll pay attention to me until I'm done complaining.”

Angeal sighed. “Fine.” He said and sat down on another chair.

XXX

Hojo moved around the table Sephiroth was strapped to, it wasn't really necessary to tie him down these days but Hojo liked to remind the boy just who was in charge on occasion. Sephiroth eyed the ceiling, distracting himself from the regular throbbing of pain washing through his aching body, bone tissue samples were agonising and left him feeling washed out. He hated it but Hojo kept reminding him that he owed him, he had raised him, spent time and effort to make him the man he was today. It was the least Sephiroth could do by allowing him to take samples. “Professor?” He asked suddenly, his voice hoarse and shaking. He frowned at the weakness and cleared his throat, hands tightening into fists so his nails dug deep crescents into his palms. 

“What is it boy?” Hojo appeared into his line of vision, glasses flashing and almost causing Sephiroth to flinch as memories stirred in the dark depths of his mind. Memories of worse pain, of a time when he was unable to control his screams. 

“What does it mean when humans kiss?” He asked seeing Hojo pause while checking the wounds left behind by scalpel and drill. 

“What?” He blinked, frowning curiously.

“Humans, why do we kiss? What does it mean when you're with a person and your stomach feels...fluttery.” Sephiroth's own frown was weirdly innocent on the face of an eighteen year old.

Hojo hummed, his curiosity piqued. “Some people call that attraction.” He said slowly, using an antiseptic wipe to clean the blood from the rapidly healing holes in Sephiroth's body. No scars remained afterwards. 

“Attraction?”

“Yes. There are many different levels of attraction, however, I won't go into all that. Ultimately humans call attraction 'love', however, it is merely a complicated chemical reaction that triggers us to 'fall in love'.” He scoffed at the mere idea of it. “There are apparently three stages of falling in love, the first one is lust.” Hojo busied himself with his equipment, describing everything as if he were reciting a science article. “Oestrogen and Testosterone, you know what these are?” He asked, arching an eyebrow back at Sephiroth.

“They are the chemicals that encourage the urge to mate.” Sephiroth droned. 

Hojo hummed in mild approval, “The limbic system in the brain, located in several areas near the edge of the cortex concerned with instinct and mood. This system controls the basic emotions such as fear, pleasure, anger and drives hunger, sex, dominance and care for offspring. This is the system that activates the hormones that trigger the 'fluttery' sensation you described. It is also responsible for the activation of hormones such as adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin. Ultimately, love is certainly a waste of time for everyone. It makes people act like fools and clouds the higher brain functions.” Hojo sneered, suddenly remembering the Turk, cosied up with Lucretia under a tree with a picnic laid before them. “Why do you ask?” He eyed Sephiroth as he unclasped his wrists from their restraints, he noted without emotion that his wrists were reddened from where he had been unconsciously straining. He found it very odd yet very fascinating that Sephiroth had asked such a question, never before had he shown any interest in finding a mate. Excitement flared up inside Hojo's breast, warm and welcome after so many long years of excessive boredom. Was Sephiroth hinting that he was interested in mating? If so he may have a chance to see if Sephiroth was capable of producing offspring. Offspring which may help further his experiments. Interesting, very interesting.

Sephiroth hesitated, face heating with embarrassment. He ducked his head, hiding behind his stupid hair. “I was...curious. I overheard some of the men discussing 'love'...” Sephiroth glanced at his guardian warily, noting the gleam in his eye and smirk on his face. 

“Before you leave I have one last sample to ask of you.” Hojo said abruptly, turning and snatching a tub from the shelf across the room. He pushed it into Sephiroth's hands carelessly. “I want a sperm sample.” He insisted blithely and Sephiroth's cheeks deepened in colour.

“Wh-what?” He asked blankly, looking down at the innocuous cup.

Hojo made a soft sound of impatience, “I need a sample of your seminal fluid to test. Now go to the bathroom and get on with it.”

Sephiroth looked back at Hojo but couldn't hold his gaze for long, after a moment he slid off the table and stumbled a little. He caught himself on the wall and took a breath to force back the dizziness overwhelming him. He paused before the door, hand reaching for the handle before he lowered his head again. “How...how am I supposed to...?” He began reluctantly, feeling a hot tide of overwhelming humiliation wash over him. He had never once considered what Hojo was suggesting, never before had he felt the need to. At least...not until Genesis had kissed him. At that thought the heat inside him changed subtly and he cleared his throat. “Nevermind.” He muttered and walked out of the room.


End file.
